Ordinary World
by Defender.of.the.People1
Summary: Belle French has always had a crush on the reclusive Mr. Gold. But when a friendship turns into something more, Mayor Mills has a plan to take everything Mr. Gold has, including his true love. Now rated M (as of chapter 11) for Graphic Sexual Scenes. First OUAT story!
1. Rainy Thursday

Chapter One: Rainy Thursday

Rain beat against the windowpane of the small apartment above the Storybrooke Library with a rhythmic tattoo. Belle French sat curled up in the window seat, a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a book open in her lap. Pale blue eyes neglected the words below, and scanned the view through the barrage of droplets falling from the sky. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a small loose bun with two hair sticks shoved in the silky folds, and a stray lock of hair fell down to curl and twist behind her ear. Her features were drawn and contemplative as she looked out the window, her eyes not truly seeing what she was looking at. Her mind was elsewhere, focused on the recent evens of her life.

Belle had never been a shy person. She was always eager to meet new people, try new things. She had always been brave in the face of adversity. When she had moved to Storybrooke with her father ten years ago from Australia, she had been cheerful and happy about it, so her father never saw her grief at leaving their homeland. She had even tried (with disastrous results) to date guys she knew her father would approve of. That never stopped her from trying though. When she had left for college, she had called him every day with a cheerful facade to keep him from hearing the homesickness in her voice. But when he had disapproved of her choice of career after college, she never had she been so close to caving in to her fear. She had loved the Storybrooke library as a teen, and had spent many a day lost in the stacks, her nose in a book. When she had returned to find it closed, she had been the fiercest advocate in the town to get it re-opened. It had taken a lot of support, but she managed to convince Mayor Mills, and due to her being the lead voice on the matter, she was chosen to be the Librarian. Her father had been very adamant in his opposition to this decision, and after several horrible fights, she had moved in to her new apartment, and had not spoken to him since. It had taken three weeks of renovations, but after one ruined pair of overalls, several stained shirts, and more than a few scrapes and paper-cuts, the library was ready.

Belle sighed, snapping out of her daze and tried to concentrate on her book. She was almost done with the page before she realized that she didn't remember a word of what she read. She snapped the book with a huff, and turned back to the window. She found her eyes wandering about before finally settling on the little building just down at the end of the block, as they usually did when she looked out this window. Mr. Gold's Pawnshop was a small little storefront, but it was not the shop it's self that drew her eye, but the knowledge of who _owned_ the shop. Belle French, brave, intelligent, kind, and sensible Belle French, had a crush on Mr. Gold.

It had started as soon as they had moved to Storybrooke really. Belle had been a young girl of fourteen, walking down the street with her new friends Mary Margret and Ruby when she saw him for the first time. He was walking down the street towards them, his cane tapping against the pavement with an imposing scowl in his face that caused people to shy away from him. Mary Margret and Ruby had instantly tried to keep their heads down and move to give him room, but not Belle. She had simply continued walking towards him, her expression one of intense study, and when his eyes met her's she had smiled at the fierce expression in his brown eyes. He passed by her, and her head turned to watch him walk away. After that, she had never went out of her way to see him, the teasing from Mary Margret and Ruby enough to stop her. But every time he had come by her father's house to collect the rent she had relished the sight of him. Every time she heard his voice, with that distinctive Scottish brogue, her stomach had done little flip flops, and when his eyes met her's she could feel her heart ache. When she had gotten older and gone off to college, she had thought herself over the infatuation. That is until she saw him again when she moved back.

Hints of gray had snaked it's way into his hair, and the lines in his face had grown. To Belle though, he was even more handsome than before but just as grumpy, if not more so. She didn't care though. He was a puzzle to her, and had she had an overpowering urge to get to know him. However, she knew that she should not give in to the desire. It was a silly crush, a feeling left over from teenage fantasy, and something that should probably be repressed.

Belle stood and stretched, deciding to walk down to Granny's for an early dinner. She couldn't read anyway, so might as well see Ruby. She grabbed her keys off of the kitchen counter, and walked to the door to put on her coat and shoes. She grabbed an umbrella on her way out the door, not wanting to risk a cold even for the short walk.

* * *

"Hey Belle! How are the renovations coming?" Ruby asked as Belle shrugged out of her coat, and lay it on the stool next to her. Ruby was dressed in her usual work outfit, with a little modification to make it more...Ruby.

"Hello Ruby. I just finished yesterday, it's all ready to go for the opening on Monday." Belle said as Ruby wrote down her usual order of tea and a cheeseburger on her little pad. "How are things going in Ruby land?"

"As well as you could expect. My date last night stood me up so I spent the evening at home." Ruby said, not seeming to mind the affront of her date. Ruby had long since resigned herself to not caring about that, commenting to Belle after one particular occasion that if he was willing to stand someone like her up, then he wasn't worth her time.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well if it's any consolation I _always_ spend my evenings at home. You should come over some time and we'll have a girl's night." Belle said, her tone somewhat sad. Ruby rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the counter and leaned toward Belle.

"You know I could fix you up with someone Belle. Jean-Loic is hot as hell and if I hadn't already dated him once I would be all _over_ that hunk. You should give him a shot, you know he's had a crush on you since high school." Ruby said, giving Belle a knowing eye. Belle snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Jean-Loic Gaston is a self absorbed, chauvinistic priss. I wouldn't date him in a million years." Belle stated, a tone of finality in her voice. Ruby just gave her the look she always gave Belle when she turned down her offer, the one that said 'You're-still-holding-a-candle-for-Mr.-Gold-aren't-you?'. Belle gave Ruby the look she returned to aforementioned look that said 'What-do-you-think? Of-course-I-am.' Ruby stalked away to take care of another customer while Belle was left to stare at her cup of tea that Ruby had slipped her midconversation. She sighed and stirred in her milk and sugar, not noticing the entrance of the subject of her thoughts.

Mr. Gold entered the small diner sopping wet from the rain. He had stupidly thought that he would be saved from the rain's brutality due to the walk being rather short from his pawn shop to Granny's. Now he knew he had been sorely mistaken as he tried to shake off the water from his shoulders and hair. He limped into the room, his cane tapping against the linolium as he made his way to the back corner of the diner, his eyes scanning the room. There was a couple in the front booth and Moe French's daughter at the counter, but other than that the diner was blissfully empty. He gave a small sneer at the thought and slid easily into the booth, choosing to face the front of the resturaunt. Ruby, Widow Lucas's granddaughter took his order, a cup of tea and a rare steak, and he sat back and sighed as she left.

Business was not as good today as he would have hoped, but it was better that it had been in the last few weeks and he was happy for it. _'Well happy is a strong word. I'm never_ happy._'_ He thought as his eyes wandered from the table. The couple across the room were talking and laughing away, making Gold scowl. His eyes then turned to the French girl, finding nothing else to amuse him. She sat stirring her tea, her shoulders slumped in obvious melancholy contemplation, a strand of her hair determined to excape the confines of her loose bun. A twinge of sympathy for the girl made him examine her fully. Gold had always liked Belle French. She was a pretty girl, obviously intelligent even with a misguided and pompous father, and unlike everyone else in the god forsaken town, she _smiled_ at him. No one smiled at him except Regina, and she did so to toy and manipulate him. No, Belle French really smiled at him, a true and shy smile. It had always made him wonder why. It was a question that had plagued him for years. He'd never asked her though. His eyes turned back to his table again, not wanting to stare at her.

"Here you go Mr. Gold. Here is your tea." Ruby said, placing the cup in front of him. Belle practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Ruby say his name, and fought her instinct to whirl around and seek him out. Ruby slid back behind the counter and gave her a knowing look as Belle's blush crept up to tint her cheeks. She risked a quick glance at Mr. Gold, trying not to look like she was spying. He was more interested in his tea however, and Belle couldn't help but think of how he liked his tea, a splash of milk and a tiny bit of sugar. Belle turned back toward the counter, Ruby still looking at her. She blushed even harder as a cheeseburger was slid across the counter to her.

Silence reigned over the diner as the young couple left. Belle and Mr. Gold ate in silence, Belle stealing glances at him from time to time, unable to help herself. As Belle dug into her piece of key lime pie, Mr. Gold stood to leave, dropping a ten on the table and pulling on his overcoat. He walked towards the door, realizing that the rain had not let up and sighing. He had almost gotten dry. With a grimace, he opened the front door and stepped out into the rain. Belle had watched him leave, and was struck with an idea. She scrambled to pull out some bills and put them out on the counter, and put her coat on.

"Hey where you going in such a rush?" Ruby called after her as Belle hastened to the door.

"Gotta go...run some errands! Bye!" Belle called, pulling out her umbrella and tripping out the door in her haste.

"Riiiight." Ruby said with a shake of her head, grabbing Belle's money and heading over to the cash register.

* * *

Gold had not walked a block when Belle caught up to him. The awareness that someone was near him made him turn his head to see her face, flushed with the cold and her jog. She was smiling at him like she always did, and Gold couldn't help but scowl at her, trying not to smile back.

"Miss French. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked her as he stopped walking and faced her, both his hands on his cane as a sign of control over the situation.

"Hello Mr. Gold. I uh...I saw you didn't have an umbrella when you left the diner. I thought I could...walk you back to your shop." She said, giving him a shy, hopeful smile. His heart stopped when she gave him that smile. _The_ smile, the one she always gave him that he found so...facinating.

"Why do you smile at me?" The question slipped from his lips before he even realized he said it. Her expression changed to a curious and perplexed one as she stepped closer to let him under the umbrella.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked back. He was momentarily stunned by her answer. _'Because I'm your father's landlord. Because I own half the town. Because I'm not a nice man. Because I like you more than I should.'_ He thought as he stared at her, her blue eyes capturing his. He cleared his throat, momentarily uncomfortable at the way her eyes seemed to see past his mask of cool disdain.

"Well I suppose I could use an escort. Thank you Miss French." He said, his old fashioned manors automatically kicking in as he held out his arm for her hold. She gave him a real smile then, not that shy little tilt of the lips but a perfect happy smile that seemed to warm him.

"You are welcome Mr. Gold." She said, taking his arm as they began to walk down the sidewalk towards his shop. They were silent for a while, neither knowing what to say to the other. Belle was first to break the silence.

"You know, I have never been in your shop Mr. Gold." It was a simple statement. Gold couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"I don't suppose you ever needed to Miss French. Not many people buy what I have in stock, and only the desperate come to me for a deal. You are neither desperate, nor do you need an antique clock so I doubt I shall ever see you set foot in my establishment." The last comment seemed to have an undertone of bitterness that Belle picked up. She did not make a comment on it, but continued on in silence for a moment.

"Well I don't suppose I do need a clock, but it would be nice to see what you have sometime. Who knows, I may see something I can't live with out." She said her tone almost flirtatious. This caused Mr. Gold to glanced at her with a surprised look. Belle blushed faintly, just now realizing what she had been insinuating.

"I highly doubt that, but I won't persuade you otherwise. I have a feeling that once your mind is made up, there is no stopping you." He commented, giving her a knowing smile. She smiled back, unable to stop herself.

"You would be right. It's a common failing in my family." She said, giggling. He smiled at that, keeping his eyes forward.

"Don't I know it." He muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear him. If she did she said nothing until they arrived at the door to his shop. She removed her arm from his and smiled as they faced each other.

"Thank you Miss French for the escort." He said politely, suddenly feeling very awkward and out of his element. Belle couldn't help but giggle at his discomfort.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Gold. I suppose I'll see you when I come to visit." She said shyly, giving him a hopeful look. Gold couldn't help but give a small smile at her beautiful expression.

"Yes I suppose I will. Have a good evening." He said, turning to enter his shop.

"You too." She said, waiting until he was inside before turning and walking back towards the library, and her apartment above it.

Mr. Gold watched her through the front windows as she made her way back across the street towards her home. He had never thought when he woke up this morning that anyone would have gone out of their way to help him in such a way, let alone Belle French. He sighed as he turned back towards his shop, and made his way over to the back of the shop. He had thought her pretty at first. Now he had to admit to himself that she was beautiful. More than beautiful, she was stunning. With her chestnut hair and sky blue eyes, she could have conquered the world with her beauty. And he hated to admit it, but her smile did things to his insides he had thought himself beyond at this point. With a poignant sigh, he had to admit to himself that he was beginning to become infatuated with Belle French.


	2. The Deal

Chapter Two: The Deal

The day of the grand re-opening dawned bright and cheerful as Belle made some last minuet adjustments to the library in anticipation. It was 7:45 in the morning. When the clock struck eight, the doors would be unlocked and all would be allowed entrance to the mysterious folds of the new Storybrooke Public Library. Belle could hardly gulp down her morning tea, exited as she was to open the library to the public. Not a soul had seen the inside save for herself, Mary Margret, and Ruby Lucas. She stood behind the counter fidgeting with things, rearranging papers ten times before being satisfied, unable to handle the anticipation. Time passed slowly for Belle, unable to stop herself from hoping that a certain Mr. Gold would make an appearance before the end of the day due to their new acquaintance. Their conversation had been replayed over and over in her mind, and Belle had learned two important things about Mr. Gold. One, he was a good person deep down, and the cold exterior was a mask to protect himself. Two, he truly felt as though Belle should not associate with him, not from a lack of want, but from a desire to see her reputation in tact. It was the concern that set Belle on her current course. If Gold didn't put in an appearance by lunch time, Belle would bring him lunch at his shop. It was as simple as that.

The clock tower above the library finally struck eight, and with an excitement that caused Belle to almost trip on her way to the front, she unlocked the doors of the Library. There was already almost twenty people waiting out front, partially due to the ad Belle had asked Sydney Glass to place in the paper, hoping that would draw more attention to the opening. As numerous people filed into the newly redesigned library, many people gasped at how different it looked. Gone was the hospital green and unattractive bookshelves. Gone were the horrible window blinds and uncomfortable chairs. In it's place were lavish settee's and armchairs and long brocade curtains, mahogany bookshelves that gleamed in the sunlight and complimented the newly painted walls. As the large crowd entered the library, some chose to wander the shelves first while others who were more avid readers, chose to get library cards.

Belle was kept busy all morning, recommending books, making library cards, putting books away, and on one occasion, scolding young children for not being at school. Mr. Gold had yet to put in an appearance, which only solidified her resolve to seek him out herself. When the crowd had died down enough, Belle ushered out the remaining readers (all with books to take home) and closed up the library for lunch. She walked down to the diner, and smiled at Ruby as she entered.

"Hello Ruby. Could I get a few sandwiches and two cups of tea to go please?" Belle asked, walking up to the front counter. Ruby gave Belle a knowing smile.

"_Two_ cups of tea? Okay, who is he and why haven't I met him?" Ruby asked back, giving Belle a look of mock anger. Belle giggled at that and gave Ruby a secretive smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'll take one ham sandwich, one chicken sandwich, and one turkey sandwich please." She said, brushing off Ruby's query, not wanting her to know about going to see Mr. Gold.

"Ah I see. No I get it, you don't want me to know who it is. Fine, but I will find out soon enough, mark my words Isabelle Anne French." Ruby said, wrapping up her sandwiches and wagging a finger pointedly. Belle hated when Ruby used her full name, knowing her well enough to see that she meant serious business. Belle didn't argue however, and took the sandwiches and placed them in her purse so she was able to take the two cups of steaming tea from Ruby after she paid her.

"Bye Ruby! Wish me luck!" Belle called to her friend as she left the establishment.

"Luck!" Ruby called after her before the door slammed shut. Ruby chuckled at Belle's avoidance to tell her who it was she was having lunch with. It wouldn't take long for her to figure it out though.

* * *

Mr. Gold was cleaning a very old and rather large spinning wheel in the back of his shop that he had just acquired in a rather interesting deal when he heard the front bell signal someone entering. A little miffed at the interruption, he stood with the help of his cane and pulled aside the curtain to enter the main room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Belle, the object of his more recent thoughts looking about his shop with wonder. She was absolutely radiant this afternoon, her hair let down and pulled into a loose plait with the sunlight hitting it just right to make strands of gold appear throughout her chestnut tresses. She was wearing a light blue dress, with a cream colored little jacket and matching flats on her feet. Her face was flush with cold and exercise and her eyes bright and inquisitive as she admired the strange and interesting trinkets around his store. He could feel his heart beating faster as he looked at her, a foreign feeling growing in his chest. It felt like he could barely breathe, his mind staggering for something to say.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you dearie." He said easily, as she bent forward to feel a particular candelabra. She jumped at his sudden presence and whirled around, surprise in her eyes.

"Mr. Gold! I didn't hear you come in." She regained her countenance, and slowly approached him with a small shy smile, _'_The _smile'_ Gold thought. She finally walked up to the counter where the register was and set down her two cups of tea as Gold moved to stand behind it. "I thought I might bring you lunch. I promised to visit and since _you_ didn't come to the re-opening of the library, I took it upon myself to finally see this shop of yours." Gold was dumbfounded at her gesture, unused to anyone (let alone a tenant's daughter) bringing him anything but their desperate situations and the occasional trinket to pawn. He felt the tightness in his chest grow as he pulled a little at his tie, trying to breathe.

"Thank you, Miss French, but that's really not necessary." He said, feeling sort of awkward and out of his element. Belle just smiled up at him as she pulled the sandwiches out of her purse and laid them on the counter.

"Perhaps not, but I needed to eat lunch anyway so might as well. Now I got one turkey, one ham, and one chicken. I didn't know what you liked so I got one of each." She said, unwrapping them and gesturing for him to pick one. After a moment contemplating the selection, and doing his best not to smile, Gold picked the ham. Belle chose the turkey, and they ate together mostly in silence, which was occasionally broken by a question followed by an easy response. After the sandwiches were finished, their tea had grown quite cold.

"I can...make a fresh pot if you like. My tea tends to taste better than Granny's." Mr. Gold said, the invitation startling both Belle and himself. _'What am I thinking? Inviting her for tea. Just because she was kind enough to bring you lunch doesn't mean she wants to spend a minute more than necessary in your company you stupid, old, crippled, bast-'_ Before he could finish the thought his eyes caught Belle's and her smile broadened into a hopeful grin.

"Yes...I-I would love to Mr. Gold." She said, her nervous happiness apparent. Gold could not help but smile at that, and gestured with a sweep of his hand for her to proceed to the back of his shop. She entered the small room, pushing aside the small curtain that separated the two, and smiled at the cluttered mess. She sat down on a small chair as Gold followed, and busied himself with the preparation of the tea.

"So...do you enjoy this sort of work Mr. Gold?" She waved at all of the antiques on shelves. "Antiquities and such."

"I enjoy it very much. I have always been rather fond of history, and I like learning the story behind each piece." Mr. Gold admitted, surprised at his own honesty on the subject. There was something about Belle that brought out the truth from him, and as disconcerting as it was, he found that he liked it. Being honest with her was easy, for he knew she would appreciate his opinion, and not laugh or sneer at him for it. Belle smiled at his answer sighing longingly at some of the pieces.

"I understand what you mean. When I was a little girl, I always used to make up stories for objects or people I didn't know. When I first met you I..." Belle drifted off, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment and something she couldn't name, even to herself. Gold stopped and turned to her, his eyes alight with curiosity and mild surprise. His eyes scanned her face as she struggled to look at anything but him.

"Go on." He encouraged quietly, her eyes finally meeting his. His heart rate sped up as butterflies danced in his stomach, her blue eyes searching his for any sign of disdain or mocking cruelty. When she found none, she sighed and stared down at her folded hands in her lap.

"I imagined...that you had lived a simple life before moving here. That you did something that you loved, and some tragedy caused you to...come here and start again." She admitted quietly. For a moment, Gold's eyes grew hard, wondering if she knew about his past. When he looked at her though, he could tell she was being honest, and he felt his heart rate spike higher. She didn't realize how close to the truth she was, and so Gold turned back to the tea preparation with a small huff.

"That's a fantastical tale Miss French. Do you think me a Gothic hero from a novel?" He teased lightly, finishing the steeping of the tea, and turning to walk over and hand her a delicate china cup and saucer, returning to grab his own cup of tea, and the milk and sugar. He set them down on a small table and sank into one of the chairs opposite Belle, leaning his cane against a small settee next to him.

"Belle." She stated quietly, causing Gold to stop reaching for the milk to pour it. He looked up into Belle's eyes, finding them already fixed on his own. "My name is Belle Mr. Gold. You don't have to call me Miss French." Gold found that he couldn't breathe at the look in her eyes, so beautiful and looking at him like he was the only person in the world that mattered. He got that feeling again, like she was looking _into_ him instead of _at_ him. She moved to take the milk as their eyes disengaged and he couldn't help but lean back and let her, trying to regain some composure. Surprisingly, she poured a splash of milk into his own cup and then into hers. She also gave him just the right amount of sugar. He cleared his throat, a small flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Very well Miss Belle. Y-you still haven't answered my question though." He stumbled over his words, still not used to having her searching gaze so stalwartly attached to his person. She shrugged and smiled as she took a sip of her tea, trying not to let the pleasure of hearing her name in his wonderful brogue show on her face.

"I imagine that you would be the hero Mr. Gold. Not your typical hero though, that would be far to out of character. I see you less like Prince Charming, and more like Edward Rochester." A teasing light entered his eyes as she spoke, unable to help himself.

"I would have to disagree with your assessment. I feel Dr. Jekyll would be a more appropriate choice. A normal man hiding a beast within." Belle was slightly shocked by his choice and the bitterness of his tone. Everyone knew that Mr. Gold was not a kind or understanding man by any stretch of the imagination, and on more than one occasion Belle had heard him referred to as a beast. She, however, had never believed it. She had been enamored of the man for over ten years, and had seen the little things he did that no one else noticed. Like giving a small smile to little kids on the street, or donating children's books to the elementary school library. He stopped to smell the roses one time by the park when he thought no one was looking, and she saw him give large tips to Ruby on her bad days. He never laughed, and he never smiled at people, but he did little things that had always tugged at Belle's heart in ways she had never imagined possible.

"You are not a beast Mr. Gold. I think I know you well enough to say that." She said, his gaze falling to the cup in his hands. He took a quiet sip, and then raised his eyes to look into hers.

"Well you don't know me Miss French." He said a little coldly. She stiffened at his tone and formal use of her name. They finished their tea in silence, the only sounds the clinking of china. When Belle finished her tea she spoke again, breaking the silence.

"I would like to _get_ to know you Mr. Gold." Her quiet tone and frank honesty made Gold freeze, his cup and saucer fall from his hands to land on the floor with a harsh clink. Belle stood and rushed forward.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She cried, hastening to pick up the delicate cup. "Oh no. I hate to say it, but I believe I've just ruined your beautiful china." She said standing to show him a small chip in the rim of his teacup. Gold gave a small frown at the chip, that was one of his best sets of china, almost 100 years old, but when he looked up into Belle's pleading eyes he could not bring himself to berate her for it. He took the cup from her hands, their fingers brushing causing his heart to clench, and he let out a shaky breath.

"It's no matter. It's just a cup after all." He said in a causal manor. Belle nodded, and went to pick up her bag as Mr. Gold stood.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer but I should have opened the library back up five minutes ago. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" She asked heading towards the front room. Mr. Gold nodded and walked behind her as she headed to the front of the store. As she reached for the door nob, Mr. Gold spoke.

"Miss Fench. Wait." She stopped and turned toward him as he limped over to her, the tapping of his cane loud to her ears. He stopped just a little inside her comfort zone, and Belle found her heart beating at an alarming rate as she looked up into his perfect brown eyes. "I would like to offer you a Deal." He said quietly, his gaze firmly fixed upon her.

"A deal?" She asked, her breathing becoming shallow as she looked up at him.

"Yes. You said that you wanted to get to know me. Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Yes I did." She said, her heart rate speeding up at the question, the butterflies in her stomach flapping at full speed. She found herself leaning in slightly, her eyes locked on his as she noticed the tiny flecks of gold that she had never seen before.

"Then I propose this. I'll allow you to come to my shop every day you don't work at the library, and help me clean the store. In return, I'll tell you everything you you want to know about me, within reason." He added just in case she asked something he didn't want to divulge. "Do we have a deal?" He asked. She looked at him a moment, her eyes guarded and careful before making a decition.

Mr. Gold's deals were notorious for backfiring and doing more harm than good, of that she was aware. But the overpowering urge to get to know him, to see the man underneath the cruel and calculating facade was more than Belle could bear. Here he was, the man Belle had been dreaming about for over a decade was standing before her, offering her the chance she never thought she could have. She knew in the rational part of her brain that she shouldn't take his deal, but his brown eyes with flecks of gold melted her resolve, and she could not say no.

"Deal." She said, and with that, she left the shop. The little bell tinkled faintly compared to the sound of Gold's heart, beating so fast he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He could not help the fact that when she had been standing there, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world worth her attention, the overwhelming desire to kiss her had struck him like a ten ton weight. He had wanted to taste her, feel her lips on his own, and crush her body to his like she was the only woman worth having. He was starting to feel like she was.


	3. Always On My Mind

Chapter Three: Always On My Mind

It did not take long for the rumors to start. In less than a week, Belle French had been seen talking with Mr. Gold, and had gone into his pawn shop. Ruby had heard the news on tuesday from Dr. Whale, who had come into the diner for a cup of coffee before work. She couldn't say she was surprised, knowing of Belle's crush for years now, but still she was worried for her friend. Mr. Gold was not a nice man by any means, and he was old enough to be her father. She told Mary Margret as much later that day.

"Well maybe she went in to buy Moe a gift." Mary Margret said, always trying to see the innocent best of any situation. Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Sheriff Swan is a blushing shy debutante. Mary, both you and I know that Belle has been half in love with him for years. There is no way in _hell_ she was just in there to buy something." Ruby said, sitting down in the chair opposite her, giving Mary a knowing look. Mary Margret blushed and sighed, looking down at her cup of coffee.

"Well so what of it? Belle is a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, just because she's...infatuated with him doesn't mean she won't be careful." Mary said, her sensible nature taking over. Ruby sighed and looked off in the distance for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, who knows? There could be a Prince under that beastly exterior." Ruby commented, looking back at her friend. Mary Margret highly doubted that, but she did not comment further on the matter.

Belle noticed the talk going round the town, and chose to ignore it. It was not anyone's business why she chose to associate with Mr. Gold. She found him fascinating, and that was enough for her. But over the next few days, all she could not stop thinking about him. When she looked at a book to put away, she wondered if he would like it. When she made herself dinner, she wondered if he would enjoy it. She would walk through the park and find herself sniffing the roses and thinking of him. She couldn't even talk with her friends without thinking if he would find their conversation amusing. She was driving herself half mad, and she decided that she needed a girls night with Ruby, Mary, and she even invited Storybrooke's new Sheriff Emma Swan.

"Hey Belle! I brought the tequila!" Ruby exclaimed as Belle opened her apartment door to let her in.

"Hey Ruby come on in. Mary is already here." Belle said to her as she walked inside. Ruby was going causal tonight, with her hair in a loose pony tail, with a t-shirt and cut away short shorts that looked like they were once sweat pants. They had decided to keep it casual and comfy, not really putting on a show for anyone. Belle closed the door and walked over to the small couch, sitting down next to Mary with Ruby in the kitchen making drinks.

"So I hear that you went to see Mr. Gold on Monday." Mary said, to Belle, noting as she almost flinched.

"Yeah I uh...brought him lunch. I had wanted to see the inside of his shop. I'd never been in there before." She said quietly, looking at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"You brought him lunch?" Mary asked quietly, not wanting to press Belle, bur highly curious as to Belle's motives. She sighed and sneaking a glance at Mary Margret, her face slightly teasing but honestly curious and understanding.

"Yes. I...wanted to talk to him. I thought it would be a nice gesture." She said, doing almost everything to tell the truth, but avoid the real reason she had gone to see him.

"I can think of several nice _gestures_ that Mr. Gold would like you to do for him." Ruby said, walking into the conversation, handing Mary Margret her drink and then Belle hers. Mary Margret laughed a little at that playfully swatting at Ruby as Belle's face turned bright red and she gaped at Ruby.

"Ruby!" She exclaimed, slightly taken aback at her friend's brazen comment. Ruby could not help but giving her a wicked grin and a wink.

"Oh come on Belle. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. You're all innocent and demure on the outside but I bet on the _inside_you're just as risque as I am. I'm just more honest about it." Ruby said, a hand on her hip as Mary stifled the giggles wanting to pour forth. Belle didn't think she could blush any harder, but somehow she managed, her ears turning red. Ruby let forth a bark of laughter at that and Mary could not help but let the giggles come out now. There was a knock on the door, and Belle quickly stood to get away from the embarrassing conversation. She answered the door, smiling as she saw Emma Swan standing with a bottle of vodka and a plastic grocery bag.

"Hope I'm not missing anything." Emma said, noticing Belle's high blush and Ruby and Mary's laughter.

"Not really anything important." Belle said, allowing Emma to slide past her and into the living room.

"Yes important! Belle went to Mr. Gold's shop the other day _and _she walked him to his shop last thursday." Ruby said, oblivious to Belle's discomfort. Emma turned to give Belle a raised eyebrow and Belle blushed again.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Really." Mary Margret commented, causing Belle to squirm a little when she sat down.

"Belle has had a thing for Mr. Gold ever since she first saw him." Ruby informed Emma as she sat down and pulled out several DVDs that she had in her plastic bag. Emma snorted and chuckled a little at that.

"Mr. Gold? No way Belle, you got a thing for that limping old bastard?" Emma asked incredulously, placing the DVDs on the coffee table. Belle blushed even harder as she stared at her hands, a serious look crossing her features.

"He's not old, and he's not a bastard. He's really...nice when you get to know him." She said, thinking of their deal, and how the following day was Saturday, the day she had promised to go to see him at his shop. Emma snorted and waved her off.

"Well if you say so. If you like him, I'm not going to stop you. Just remember, you ever get pissed off at him I'm just a 9-1-1 dial away." Emma said winking at her. Belle gave her a grateful sigh and smile. She had liked Emma from the very first time they had met, and she had been more understanding of her feelings toward Mr. Gold than anyone else, even Mary Margret. They chose a fun romantic comedy to watch, and laughed and talked the night away. Belle could almost forget about Mr. Gold and their agreement. Almost.

* * *

Gold sat in the back of his pawn shop, working on polishing a silver tea set when he heard the front door open and close. It was late, far to late for any customers, especially because the sign had been flipped closed. That could only mean one person.

"Hello Regina. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, not looking up, his tone clipped and laced with venom. Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke pulled aside the curtain and stepped into his back room, her black heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Her ruby red lips pulled into a cruel smile as she spotted him.

"Hello Rumple. Not happy to see me?" She asked, the cruel nickname for him given emphasis, just because she knew he hated it. She had commented on his rumpled appearance when they had first met, back when he was just a poor immigrant. The name had stuck, and he had always hated it. She only called him that when she was feeling in control, and he knew this was not an ordinary call.

"I'm never happy to see you Regina. What do you want?" He said, wanting her to get to the point so he could continue working in peace. Regina's smile turned into a fake pout as she ambled forward, a grace and elegance in her walk that Gold had once admired, but now hated.

"Oh Rumple, that's no way to start a conversation. But since you seem to be busy, I might as well. I've been hearing talk around the town." She said, taking a less dusty trinket off of one of the shelves and examining it.

"What sort of talk?" Gold bit out, his anger overpowered by his curiosity. He was used to people talking about him, but Regina would not have mentioned it if it wasn't about something in particular. Regina smiled a falsely bright smile and turned back towards Gold.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that. I heard, that a certain Miss French brought you lunch on Monday. I was just wondering if it was true." She said, trying to be nonchalant about it. Gold's teeth ground a little as he clenched his jaw.

"I don't really think that is any of your business dearie." He said, his calm anger palpable. But Regina just smiled a fake sweet smile and kept pushing.

"So she did, didn't she? Well isn't that...interesting." She practically purred the last word, causing Gold to shudder with revulsion.

"Mayor Mills if that is all you wished to discuss then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said, his tone calm and clipped. There was a note of finality to his words that even Regina knew was stupid to push.

"Very well." She said, stalking towards the front of the shop. Just before the left the room however, she turned back to him and gave him a wicked look. "Just remember Rumple, she's a young beautiful girl with her whole life ahead of her, and you're just a old cripple. Don't break your little toy." And with that she was gone. Needless to say, there were more than a few broken objects in the back room of the pawn shop before Mr. Gold locked up that night.

* * *

The next day Belle rose with the sun, too excited to sleep any more. Even after her friend's teasing last night, she would not deter from her mission. She dressed in an outfit she had prepared last night, a pair of overalls and a long sleeved white shirt. She was going to be cleaning today, and she didn't want to mess up any of her good clothes, no matter how desperately she wanted to wear something nice for Mr. Gold. It was better this way anyway, she didn't want to look like she wanted anything from him other than his company. She grabbed a bandana to tie her hair back with, letting the rebellious curls drape down her back. She marched out of the small apartment with a light hoodie on, and headed up the street towards the diner. She had been planing on grabbing a bite to eat before she went to the pawn shop, but as she walked, she came up with a better idea.

She entered the establishment to find it almost packed with people. Not surprising on a Saturday morning. She walked up to the counter and ordered two cups of coffee, and several croissants to go. Granny was working this morning, and took her order, packing it all up neatly in a box for her.

"Off to see Mr. Gold dear?" She asked, looking at her over the glasses perched on her nose. Belle couldn't help the light blush that graced her cheeks as Granny chuckled at her. "Don't let Ruby rile you up dear. Mr. Gold may be a bit of a harsh landlord, but I've lived long enough to see him for what he really is. There is a good man buried deep beneath that mask he puts up. It will take someone special to bring that out, and you're no ordinary girl Belle French." Belle could not help but be a little shocked at Granny's words. She had always thought Granny hated Mr. Gold, but she guessed she was wrong as she paid for the food and drink. She walked down the street, her mind still trying to understand Granny's words. Soon, she found herself standing outside Mr. Gold's shop, and mustering up as much courage as she could _'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow',_ entered the establishment. Mr. Gold was nowhere to be found, however, and Belle sat the box down on the front counter.

"Mr. Gold?" She called, taking a few steps toward the back room, not wanting to enter without his permission. Before she knew it, he was pulling aside the curtain and gesturing for her to enter. She quickly retrieved the box, and followed him into the back room. "I thought you might want some breakfast." She said, lifting the box a little. Gold simply nodded and she set it down on the small table.

"I thought you could stat by going through some of the books I have and cataloging them. You're a librarian, so I think you might be able to tell me their worth and little more about them." He said, his tone formal as he sat in the chair across from her's and took the cup of coffee she offered him.

"Really?!" She exclaimed, obvious excitement on her face at the prospect. Gold could not help but smile at that. He knew she would like that particular job, her love of books common knowledge in Storybrooke.

"Yes really. I've been meaning to do it for a while now and I just haven't found the time." He said, waving it off like it was no big deal. She gave him a smile for that, a perfect, wide, beautiful smile and he had to stop himself from blushing.

"Yes, I would love to." She said, pouring a little cream into his coffee and adding just the right amount of sugar. He noted this, and gave her a quizzical smile.

"How do you know how I like my tea and coffee?" He asked. He had been wondering about that since Monday. She gave a sheepish smile and blushed a little, causing Gold's heart to clench.

"Well I don't know. I guess I just noticed. I have known you for ten years." She said, obviously dodging around the truth. Gold didn't press her though, taking a sip and nearly sighing at the taste.

"I suppose so. I didn't realize that." He said quietly, taking the croissant that Belle offered him. They sat in silence for a moment, neither party knowing what to say. It was Belle who broke the silence.

"So, I was wondering. I don't know much about you, and I wanted to know...well I was hoping..." She stopped, trying to think of the right words to say. Mr. Gold paused mid sip and slowly lowered his cup, giving Belle an encouraging look. "Well I wanted to know if I could learn your first name." She said, hope and fear mingled on her features. Gold was momentarily stunned, unable to form a response. She wanted to know his first name? Why? He didn't know the answer, but he felt that the question was out of curiosity and a desire to get to know him better

"It's not a very good name." He said, admitting the failing with a shyness that she had not thought possible.

"That's alright. I just want to know it." She said, pressing him. And then she gave him that smile. _The_ smile. The one he'd always treasured, without even knowing it till now. He could deny her nothing when she smiled at him like that.

"It's Lorcan. My name is Lorcan."

* * *

_**A/N: So I've loved this name for a while now, and it seemed fitting. It means Silent or Fierce, and is an Irish name. I'm thinking that Mr. Gold's mother was Irish and his father was Sottish. Anyway, thanks to everyone who favorited and followed, and a special thanks for your wonderful reviews!**_


	4. The Touch of Your Hand

_**A/N: If you didn't already notice, each chapter's title is a small portion of a lyric from some of my favorite songs. The title of the story as well, is named for Duran Duran's Ordinary World. Chapter one is also a lyric from Ordinary world, where Chapter Two is from Placebo's Running Up That Hill. Chapter Three is named after Pet Shop Boys' Always on My Mind, and this chapter is for Yaz's Only You. I will continue to do this, and every once in a while inform you about the origin's of each. **_

Chapter Four: The Touch of Your Hand

"I don't believe I even know what this is Lor." Belle commented, standing on a ladder in the back room of the pawn shop, looking at an unusual contraption on one of the higher shelves. Lorcan raised his head at the small nickname that she had insisted on giving him. _'I never should have told her my name.'_ He mentally grumbled. If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted that he _loved_ it when she called him by his name, and even found the nickname she had given him pleasing in her Australian accent.

"It's a...actually, I have no idea what it is either." He said, drawing near to stand beneath her as she held it out for his inspection. Belle giggled at that, raising it back up for her to look at it again.

It had been two weeks since their impromptu breakfast. Belle had been a whirlwind of questions, asking him about almost everything in the shop, as well as more personal questions. Their first conversations had consisted of simple things, such as literature, food, art, and music. He found her very knowledgeable on many different subjects, and found himself asking her questions just as much as she did of he. They ate lunch together several times on the days she was not required by their deal to come to the shop, and he was always surprised when she came strolling through the door. He began to await the next time he would see her with a yearning he could not name. He had long since admitted to himself that he found her physically attractive. She was undeniably beautiful, with curves in all the right places, and skin that just begged to be touched. It was the curve of her neck, her collarbone, her feminine legs, her hips, and he didn't even want to think of her lips. He'd had to fight tooth and nail with himself just to keep his hands off of her, and keep his expression blank. Unbeknownst to him, she was in a similar situation as well.

She had tried the first week, to only have lunch with him maybe once or twice. But by the next week, they had spent almost every day during the work week sitting down together in the back room of the shop. She found herself longing for his company, and every little thing she learned about him she treasured. On her off days (saturdays and sundays) she would bring him breakfast, and they would spend all day together, she cleaning, and he working. Those first two days were spent mostly in silence, but each weekend they had talked more and more. She was learning more about him than she ever hoped she would, and her girlhood crush had developed in to full blown infatuation and attraction. She had always thought him handsome, but now she realized that she found him incredibly sexy. He had a quiet sensual nature about him that sent her heart beating faster when she thought about the way he moved, or the way he spoke. It was the teasing look in his eyes, the little patch of skin that showed when he tugged on his collar. It was his spicy and sweet scent that was perfectly him, and his slender but strong hands. She had needed to suppress the urge to nuzzle into him on more than one occasion.

Belle blushed as she thought about what it would be like to feel his stubble on her cheek and returned the object to it's place on the shelf. She picked up her duster, and returned to dusting, hoping to distract herself from such thoughts. Suddenly, a question popped into her head, and she was unable to stop herself from asking it.

"Why don't you wear more casual clothing?" She asked, turning to look at him. He had walked back over to the desk and stopped what he was doing to think about it for a moment. He was dressed in his usual black suit with a black silk shirt and dark red tie.

"I like to look my best. It gives me an advantage." He said simply, returning to work. A puzzled look flitted across her face as she took in his words.

"Advantage over what?" The query a predictable one. He stopped again and looked at her, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Librarians who are foolish enough to make deals with me." He said, his mocking tone light. Belle could not help a light laugh at that. He was beginning to tease her more. He had a rather varied sense of humor. He could be dry, witty, dark, and even juvenile when the inspiration struck him. He was turning out to be an incredibly layered person, with a unique and beautiful personality.

"Well I think you would look just as...imposing in a t-shirt and jeans." She commented dryly. Lorcan couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips at her comment. Maybe she would get to see him dressed in such a way one day. Belle stretched to reach the top of the shelf, finding her small height annoying as she usually did. When hearing her small noise, trying to reach an area just outside her reach, Lorcan looked up and began to wander over to her, his cane tapping lightly.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked. She looked down at him, getting a more stable footing on the ladder.

"Trying to reach this back corner. These shelves are so tall I can barely dust them, the ceiling gets in the way." She said, trying to reach for said corner. Suddenly the bell over the front door rang, and Belle startled at the sound causing her to loose her footing. Before she even had time to cry out she was falling to the floor. Lorcan didn't have time to think simply held out his arms, his cane clattering to the floor as her body collided with his. They fell to the ground in a tangled heap, him with a soft grunt, and she with a startled cry.

Lorcan's leg hurt like hell but he turned his head to the side as Belle moaned softly. With a start he realized that he could feel every inch of Belle on top of him, her head in the crook of his shoulder with breath falling on his neck. Desire shot through him like a bullet and he tried very hard to keep his breathing even. His hands were on her back, feeling the warmth of her body through the t-shirt she wore. Belle began to raise her head, her cheek grazing against his, the friction intoxicating.

Belle had wanted to know what his cheek would feel like against her own, and now she knew. It felt like the most wonderful thing she had ever known, prickly and warm. She could feel his strong lean body under hers, his hands splayed across her back. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly breathe, a delicious sensation of tingling warmth seemed to fill her chest and stomach. She finally raised her head far enough to look at him, her hand instinctively touching his cheek.

Time had no meaning in that moment. Their eyes were locked on each other as breath mingled, their lips just an inch apart. Belle's eyes were wide with shock and just a touch of desire. She gazed down at Lorcan, and saw the same expression in his perfect brown eyes, the gold in them shining. He could feel her hand on his skin, the touch of her hand enough to send him in a dizzying tailspin of pleasure. He could no longer contain his expression as his eyes tore away from hers for just a moment, flicking to her parted lips before returning. He wanted to kiss her, she realized, finding she wanted to kiss him. They began to close the distance between them, eyes closing, their hearts racing.

"Hello? Belle?" Came a voice from the front room. Belle jerked away suddenly, eyes snapping open. Lorcan's surprise was also palpable. An unspoken communion passed between them as Belle scrambled to her feet, and helped Lorcan to stand. They both composed themselves, Bell smoothing her hair and Lor straightening his tie. Belle quickly walked towards the front room, doing her best to hide her blush.

"Ruby! I d-didn't expect to see _you_ here." Belle said, seeing her friend standing at the front counter. Ruby took note of Belle's slightly disheveled appearance and high flush.

"Riiiight. Yeah I came looking for you. We were supposed to go out twenty minutes ago." Ruby said, giving a look that said 'Oh-I-see-what's-going-on.' Belle just blushed harder.

"Oh! Yeah I'm sorry I just...lost track of time. Give me two minutes to get my things and say goodbye to Lo-Mr. Gold." Belle almost let slip her nickname for Lorcan and ran off to the back room to gather her things. Belle was unprepared for Lorcan's gaze as she entered the back room. He looked at her with an intensity that sent Belle's mind right back to their almost kiss.

"I...I'm sorry. I forgot about Ruby. I uh..." She tried to find the words as she grabbed her bag, Lorcan's eyes never leaving her for a second. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked quietly, her hands fidgeting with her shoulder straps. Lorcan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She gave him a small smile, the smile he always cherished, and walked up to him. His breathing stopped, his eyes fixed intently on hers as the space between them diminished. She stood slightly on her toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Well goodnight." She said, stepping back and heading towards the front of the store. Lorcan watched her go, the hand gripping his cane tightening so that his knuckles turned white. His expression remained shocked even after the front door had long since closed behind them. He slowly reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him. He could still feel her lips on his shadowed cheek and he couldn't help the boyish grin that spread across his face. Lorcan Gold, was beginning to fall in love.

* * *

"No Ruby we were not making out in the back of the store!" Belle cried throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Ruby smiled as they walked down the deserted street, heading to Mary Margret and Emma's place.

"Well you could have fooled me." Ruby said laughing. Belle scowled at her which only made Ruby laugh harder. "Oh come _on_ Belle! You totally looked like you had been doing _something._"

"We weren't doing anything! I fell off a ladder and he caught me. That was it!" She said, leaving out the part where they had almost kissed. Ruby giggled.

"Soooo you're saying you landed on top of him and..." Ruby said, wanting Belle to finish. Belle bit her lip deciding if she wanted to tell Ruby what happened. On the one hand, Ruby was her best friend, and would never tell anyone except Mary Margret and Emma. On the other, she could start teasing her about it all the time. She made a decision, and smiled shyly.

"Okay so... maybe we _almost_ kissed but that-"

"I KNEW IT!" Ruby exclaimed rather loudly grabbing Belle to look her in the eyes. "I want every detail. _NOW._" Ruby commanded, causing Belle to squeak. As they walked, Belle relayed everything, finishing just as they reached Mary Margret and Emma's place. Ruby barged in, not even knocking.

"Belle almost kissed Mr. Gold!" Ruby cried in a singsong voice. Mary nearly jumped in the kitchen and whirled around.

"What?!" She cried as Belle entered, mortification plain on her face.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Emma said, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Yep. Belle just told me about it on the way here." Ruby said, a satisfied grin on her face. Mary's face brightened as she turned her face to Belle, who closed the door behind her.

"That's wonderful! Oh you have to tell me everything Belle." Mary said, coming around the counter to grab Belle's hands in her own. Belle couldn't help but smile at Mary's happy expression, knowing that out of her three friends, Mary would be the most understanding in this situation.

"Wonderful? How could anything with Gold be considered wond-" Emma was cut off by Ruby after coming out of the bathroom with an elbow in the stomach.

"Emma..." Mary said, getting that motherly tone in her voice that she often had when warning someone. Emma grimaced and waved a hand.

"Alright. I get it. Don't talk about it. Got it." She said sinking into one of the chairs in the living room as the four women moved in there to sit. Belle retold Mary Margret and Emma everything she told Ruby, sighing before she finished.

"So yeah that's it. Oh what do I do? I mean, I'm gonna see him tomorrow, and I don't know what to do or say or how to behave around him now." Belle said, her eyes beseeching. For a moment, the three women were silent. Then Emma spoke up.

"I think you should pretend like nothing happened. You don't know how he's going to react, or if he even wants to...you know." She said, slightly awkward and out of her element.

"Well, not that it wasn't a great plan Emma, but I think Belle needs to go about this differently. You said he _wanted_ to kiss you, so maybe you should...flirt with him a little. Who knows? He may flirt back." Mary Margret said her eyes full of hope. Belle could not help but give a small smile at the idea.

"I think she should march in there tomorrow, kiss that sexy Scottish bastard senseless and then jump him." Ruby said. All eyes turned to her, Mary Margret's looked shocked, Emma's weirded out, and Belle's mortified. A moment of silence passed. "What?! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it Belle." She said.

All four of them burst into laughter after that, and didn't stop until tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"Well, thank you for the advice Ruby, but I think you should take a dose of your own medicine concerning a certain Dr. Hopper." Belle commented slyly.

Both Mary and Emma gave a loud "Ohhhh" at her comment. Ruby blushed furiously.

"Yes well...we're supposed to be helping _you_ here Belle not me." Ruby said, giving a small huff afterward. Belle gave Ruby a wide grin at her discomfort.

"Well. I guess I'll just make it up as I go along." Belle said, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Emma and Mary Margret agreed, Ruby mumbling that her idea was better under her breath.


	5. Keep The Dream

Chapter Five: Keep the Dream

Belle was walking across the street towards Mr. Gold's pawn shop when she was accosted by the most startling of people. Jean-Loic Gaston was not the brightest bulb in the marquee, but he was sweet and nice enough.

"Hey Belle. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me tonight. They just opened the new Batman movie, and I thought you might get a kick out of it." He asked, his boyish smile heartwarming. Belle knew he was a good guy at heart, but he was way to self absorbed for her.

"I'm sorry Jean-Lioc but..." She struggled to find the words to let him down softly. "I'm kind of...seeing someone right now and I don't think it would be appropriate." His eyes turned hard as he looked at her. He grabbed her upper arms roughly, as they had when she was in high school, but this time there was no Ruby to rescue her.

"You saying that you would rather go out with some other guy than me?! I'm a handsome guy, a football star in high school. What does this guy got that I don't got?" He asked, his eyes blazing. She struggled against him to pull away, indignation rising in her chest.

"He's got class for starters. And he doesn't lay hands on young women who don't want to be touched." Said a voice from behind Jean-Loic. He spun around, not releasing Belle as they both set eyes on Mr. Gold, both his hands on his cane, an easy smile on his face. Jean-Loic couldn't see it, he didn't know him well enough, but Belle could. Silent fury coursed underneath the calm veneer of civility.

"Mr. Gold sir. Sorry I didn't see you there. This doesn't concern you." Jean-Loic said, his tone clipped towards the end. Mr. Gold limped closer to the man, getting right in his personal space as he looked up at the tall, imposing figure. Lorcan was not a tall man by any means, but he radiated power, and even Belle could tell that Jean-Loic was effected by it.

"Oh it most certainly does dearie. I'm her fiance." He said, malice dripping from every word in his statement. The possessive nature of what he said caused Belle to flush with unexpected pleasure. Jean-Loic released her almost immediately, and he seemed to fade away until it was just Lor and Belle.

"I love it when you say you're my fiance." Belle said, going to him and letting him wrap his arms tight around her. He kissed her hairline and smiled.

"Well what else would I be?" He teased, pulling back to look at her. She gazed up at him lovingly, her eyes never wanting to part from his.

"My husband?" She asked back, her own teasing nature coming to the forefront. He gave her a passionate look, one filled with love and dark, sensual promises.

"You are quite right Mrs. Gold." He said, pulling her in for a wild and lingering kiss.

* * *

Belle awoke in the middle of the night sitting up. Her dreams about him were becoming more frequent and realistic. This one was no different, awakening passions and wishes that were best kept buried. Belle moaned, and fell back to the mattress, her hair wildly strewn about her. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was early in the morning, and Belle knew she was not going to get any more sleep in her current state of mind. She sighed, rising from the bed and slipping on some clothes (a pair of jeans and a tank top to be exact) and decided to go for a walk. She slipped on a hoodie, for the cool spring night air was still a bit chilly, and a pair of easy slip on shoes. She remembered to lock the door behind her, and stepped out into the deserted streets of Storybrooke, savoring the silence. She found herself wandering towards the park, her feet having a mind of their own. Her mind was so occupied with thoughts of what had transpired between herself and Lor, (the easy conversation, the lingering glances, the teasing jests, and that almost kiss) that she hadn't realized where she was. When she snapped out of her reverie, she found herself in the woods. She became frightened for a moment, but bravery had always been one of her strong suits, and so she turned around, and began to go back the way she came. As she rounded a tree and spotted a clearing, she gasped at the sight before her.

Lorcan sat on a fallen log in the middle of the woods, holding something precious in his weathered hands, his head bent to stare at the object. Belle hoped he had not heard her exclamation, preferring him not to know she was there so she could study him in secret. His shoulders were slumped, and his hair messy and looked as though he had run his fingers through it more than a few times. Gone was impeccable suit and tie. In it's stead was a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a black dress shirt, unbuttoned two buttons down and his sleeves rolled up. He looked as though his face had been drawn into a thoughtful and pained expression for hours. Belle's heart cried out to comfort and sooth his damaged soul, but she repressed it. He did not ask her to save him, as much as she desperately wanted to.

"You are an old fool Lorcan Gold. A cripple, and an old fool." He said to himself, a sad laugh escaping him as he lifted his head up to look at the sky through the canopy of leafs above him. Belle's heart broke a little at the sad and bitter tone in his voice. She wanted to cry out that it wasn't true, that he was more than that. But she said nothing, snuggling closer to the tree to hide herself better. He grabbed his cane from where it leaned against the log and used it to stand, slightly flipping his hair out of his eyes when he stood (Belle never knew why her heart constricted when he did, but she didn't bother with questioning it too much). He began to limp towards the road, not realizing that a pair of pale blue eyes followed him until he disappeared in the greenery.

* * *

Belle was dressed and out the door before seven, wanting to go to the bookstore before she faced Mr. Gold that fateful Sunday morning. She entered the store as silently as she could, not wanting to disturb anyone. She scanned the shelves for anything that piqued her interest, mostly wanting to find something that she could buy as a gift for Lor.

"Hello Belle." Came a voice from right beside her. She swore that she jumped two feet in the air before whirling to face the owner of said voice. A weathered face of experience and harsh lessons greeted her.

"Papa." Belle breathed, her eyes going wide at the sudden shock of it. Belle and her father had still not spoken since the their argument, and though she had busy with the library and with cleaning the pawn shop, she had kept her phone always on, hoping he would call. Yet now here he was, standing before him like a ghost from a long forgotten life. _'It really does feel like a lifetime ago since I've seen him'_ Belle thought as she composed herself. She gave him a neutral look, politeness taking over in lieu of their more familiar relationship. "It is good to see you. How are you?" Moe French flinched at her indifferent tone.

"Belle I'm so sorry about the things I said. You don't have to talk to me like that." He said, his tone pleading. His eyes began to melt Belle's resolve, but mistrust brewed in her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes never straying from his. He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, having taken off his "Game of Thorns" baseball cap when he had entered the store. Ever the gentleman her Papa.

"I came to beg your forgiveness. And also... to ask if the rumors were true. That you are... spending a lot of time with Mr. Gold." He stated, his demanding tone betraying his controlling nature. Belle stiffened at the comment, not liking that her own father was questioning her motives and actions like she was a little girl.

"I forgive you for what you said before father. However, I do not appreciate your insinuation. I am an adult, with my own life to live. What I do with that life, does not concern you." She said coolly, plucking a book of the shelf at random and heading to the front counter of the store to purchase it. Moe followed her.

"I know that Belle. You are your own person, with your own unique special something that makes you who you are. I'm not trying to control you, nor am I trying to interject my way into your life. I just want to see you happy. I know Gold is a cruel, manipulative, bastard and I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm your _father_ Belle. I just want what is best for you. I want you to be happy." He said, trying to make her understand where he was coming from. She knew exactly what he was saying, and understood his reasoning. She just had to make him see hers.

"Papa, I know you are just trying to do what is best for me, and I know you want me to be happy. But you have to understand that _you_ don't always know what _is_ best for me. I like being around Mr. Gold. He makes me happy, and he's not the monster everyone makes him out to be. The truth is, I'm hurt. Not because of your intentions, but because how you go about _with_ those intentions."

"Belle _please_! You know what a monster he is. He nearly evicted us three times! He's a beast!" Moe said, the anger towards his landlord obvious. Belle straightened her spine, well aware that they were now becoming a spectacle in the bookstore.

"He is NOT a beast Papa! Don't you _ever_ call him that! He is a good man, who his highly misunderstood just because he owns half the town. He may have done some bad things in the past, but nobody is perfect. Not you, or anybody else will convince me otherwise!" With a final note to her voice, Belle paid for the book, and walked out of the book shop her head held high. He watched her go, never seeing the tears that ran tracks down her pale skin.

Belle slammed the front door of the pawn shop with a force that could have broken the glass. She had thought about going back to her apartment for a little while, but out of all of her options, she desperately wanted to see Lorcan. She was still crying, more so now that she was away from her father, and she could not help almost slamming her bag on the counter.

"Miss French?" Came Lorcan's voice from the back room. She did not answer him, still lost in her thoughts and tears. His head appeared between the curtains as he looked for the owner of the sobs and sniffles that were pervading the air.

"Belle?" He called again, using her given name this time. She could not help but look up at him then, loving the way her name sounded on his lips despite her current state. He sucked in a breath at the way she looked, eyes red and cheeks puffy from crying. A deep seeded pain seemed to engulf him at the sight of her unhappy tears. He could not help but go to her, the desire to comfort her to strong to let go.

"Belle what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, drawing near to her but not touching her, not knowing if it would be accepted or not.

"It was my father. I...I haven't spoken to him in a l-little over a month and..." She stopped suddenly, biting her lip as a few more tears ran down her face. The overpowering urge to wipe them away seized Lorcan and as he raised his hand to do so, she was already there, wiping them with the back of her sleeve.

"We had an a-argument. He didn't w-want me to take the librarian position, and I l-left. B-but now he's t-trying to convince me to s-stop seeing y-you!" She cried, now full on sobbing as she grabbed him, her arms snaking around his waist as her tears fell onto his shirt and tie. He didn't even care at this point, frozen as he was in place, unsure as to what to do. No one had ever come to him for comfort before except his son, and Bae had been a fourteen year old boy, not a fully grown woman. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, one hand holding her shoulder, the other rubbing her back, cane forgotten on the ground.

"Shhh...It's alright now." He said quietly, suppressing the urge to bury his face in her hair. She shook from the force of her sobs, and they stood there for a long time, neither one wanting to break the contact. Belle had stopped crying, her eyes closed as she held on to him, needing to feel him more than anything. He continued to whisper comforting words, slowly swaying from side to side, his hands smoothing her hair and rubbing little circles on her back. Neither knew how long they stood there, and neither really cared. When the time felt right, Lorcan pulled away slightly to look at her.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching hers. There was such care in his eyes that Belle didn't trust herself to speak, and just nodded quietly. He smiled slightly, and picked up his cane. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and ushered her to the back of the shop, sitting her down in one of the more comfortable chairs. He busied himself with making the tea, trying to push more inappropriate thoughts away. She needed someone to lean on right now.

"I'm sorry." Belle said quietly, looking down at her hands, unable to look at him.

"For what?" Lor asked, looking at Belle. She was so vulnerable right then, her shoulders slumped, her hair masking her face as she looked down.

"For coming to you with my problems." She said, almost a whisper. His heart cried out at that. Of course she could come to him, she could always come to him, he wanted to say. But he didn't, not knowing how she would react. Doubt as to why she came to him shadowed his soul, and the coward in him took the easy way out.

"It's no matter." His common response to avoid voicing his own emotions. Belle could not help a small sad smile at that. She knew him better than anyone else she supposed, and understood. He gave her a warm cup of tea, and poured himself one, in the chipped cup.

"Why do you use that cup?" Belle asked, her insatiable curiosity never diminished, even by sadness. Lorcan could not help the small smile that rose to his lips as he sank into a chair next to her. _'Because it reminds me of you.'_ He thought as he spoke.

"Because it has it's own personality now." He said quietly, staring down at the little chipped rim. He fingered it lightly before taking a sip, not looking Belle in the eyes. Thoughts of last night, when she had seen him sitting in the forest came to her mind, along with her dream. She could not help but wonder about it, especially now when she was so close to him. They said nothing however, as they drank their tea, the silence a comfortable one.

After their tea was finished, their routine seemed to fall back into place. Belle cleaned, and he worked. Although they spoke and chatted about unimportant things, Belle felt as though an unspoken deal had been struck. They would not speak of the events of the morning, nor the almost kiss of last night, but a new awareness of each other had appeared, and would not be suppressed. Touch was no longer a taboo, and small little things were allowed. She could playfully swat his arm, or tap him on the shoulder when she needed something. He could move her by the shoulders to show her how to do something, or allow their fingers to touch when he handed her something. This new, albeit, small step in their relationship, was treasured by both, and struck a chord in their hearts.

* * *

Regina stared out the window of her office, down at the people wandering the streets of Storybrooke. She held an apple in her hand, her graceful fingers clutching the fruit like it was a precious jewel. Her mind was formulating a plan, and a cruel seductive smile curled her ruby lips at the thought. Gold and the French girl were seeing quite a bit of each other. Regina had known for years of the girl's little crush on the brooding Gold, but she never would have imagined the heartless bastard of feeling anything for her. But from what her sources had told her, he was beginning to warm up to the girl. When she had gone to see him weeks ago, she knew that he was being defensive about it, but that did not necessarily lead to emotional attachment. Now though, the evidence was piling up, and she needed to figure out a way to use Gold's new weakness against him. Regina bit into the apple thoughtfully, a plot beginning to brew in her sharp and ruthless mind. It would take a little time, but it would be well worth the effort. The first step, to turn the town against the beauty, and begin to tame the beast.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, the title of this chapter comes from the song "Tango in the Night" by Fleetwood Mac. Next chapter we get to see Regina's plan in action, along with a little more of Ruby's situation with Archie, and what Belle is going to do about it.**_

**_Also, a small note on the AU of this particular fic. It's called "Ordinary World" for a reason. There is no curse, and it's just a modern day version for the fun of it. Cheers!_**


	6. Break The Rules

Chapter Six: Break The Rules

It began innocently enough. Belle was standing behind her desk on Wednesday morning, when Sydney Glass entered the library. Belle looked up at him and smiled. Sydney had always been very nice to her, and a good family friend.

"Hello Sydney. Here to find a book?" She asked, stepping out from behind the front desk to walk over to him. He gave her a smile and shook his head.

"No Belle, actually I came for a visit. Thought I get a tour while I was at it as well." He said cheerfully. Sydney had not been to the library yet and Belle could not help but be proud that he wanted to see it. She gestured to follow her, a happy smile on her face.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since before opening. I hope things are going well at the paper." She said as they wandered through the stacks. Sydney gave Belle an easy smile.

"Things are going very well Belle. I've just been so busy I haven't really had time till now to come and see the place. Some very interesting stories have been going round the town. I've even heard one about you." He said, teasing a little. Belle grinned, but on the inside she was wary. She knew that the rumors about her and Mr. Gold and been flying around faster than arrows, and if she wasn't careful with her words, Sydney might get the wrong information.

"Oh really? I hadn't heard anything. What do they say?" She asked, all innocence with a lighthearted laugh that she didn't really feel.

"Only that you and Mr. Gold have become rather...cozy." He said stopping, forcing Belle to stop as well and look at him. "Is it true? That you've been seeing Gold every day, and on weekends all day?" He asked, his tone slipping from mild curiosity, to the more brusque reporter's inflection. Belle kept her features from pulling into an angry frown. Instead, she kept a pleasant and easy smile on her face as she spoke.

"Yes it is. I made a deal with him. I would clean his shop every weekend, and he gave me a gift for Papa's birthday." She leaned in closer, like she was going to tell him a secret. "Don't tell Papa, but I got him a glass rose for the shop."

"What about the other times? You have lunch with him almost every day Belle." He said. Belle stiffened at that. How did he know that she had lunch with him? Little alarm bells went off in her brain, but she was stuck now and she was determined to see this through to the end.

"Oh that. I've actually also been helping him get the store computerized. He's an older man, and doesn't really know how to work them. So I bring him lunch and work when I can." She said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. Sydney doubted that was the truth, but said nothing more on the subject, turning to safer avenues, like complimenting the redecoration. When she walked him out of the library, and made sure he was gone, she practically fumed with rage.

How dare he ask such questions! Like there was anything wrong with what she was doing. She had forced herself to call Lorcan 'old' and she hated Sydney for it. Damn him for forcing her to give excuses. She had not wanted to lie, but she wanted to protect what she had with Mr. Gold. Gossip in this town could be deadly, and she wanted to protect herself, and Lorcan from their waggling tongues. She stomped back over to her desk, and worked in a horrid mood till lunch time. The only bright part of her day was seeing Lor, and she wasn't going to let Sydney Glass or any one else ruin the time she had with him.

Belle was still fuming as she walked to the diner, well aware of the looks she was getting from people on the street. Belle entered the establishment with a sigh, walking up to the counter for her usual order. All eyes seemed to be on her, as whispers were traded and gasps of shock could be heard. Belle's frown grew as Ruby put together her sandwiches.

"Don't worry about them Belle. They don't know you, and the certainly don't know him." Ruby commented to her, eliciting a small, sad smile from Belle.

"I know. It's just frustrating. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy for wanting to get to know him." Belle said, fingering her bag in agitation. Ruby took Belle's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Well you're not. From what you've told me Belle, there really is a good person deep down inside of him. I never would have believed it, but now I'm starting to see what _you_ see in him." She said, smiling at her, making Belle feel better. "Now go see him. The sandwiches are on me this time Belle." She said giving her friend an affectionate wink, pressing the small bag into her hands. Belle gave Ruby a big smile, feeling much better.

"Thanks Ruby I owe you one." She said as she left. As she walked down the street, Belle thought about Ruby's words. Maybe, just maybe, she could show everyone what a good person he really was. She could not help but brighten a little at the thought, and then tried to figure out a way to pay Ruby back. Then the idea hit her. She was going to fix her up with Archie. The two had been enamored of each other for two years, but never had the courage to do something about it. Maybe she could do something to give them the push that they needed. With that new goal in mind, Belle entered the little shop, and set their sandwiches on the counter. She was just about to announce herself when she heard voices coming from the back room.

"...no mood to deal with your stupid games today. What do you want?" She could hear Lorcan ask, distaste palpable in his tone.

"Why Rumple, it's almost as though you don't like me!" Came a familiar and chilling voice. Belle instantly recognized it as Regina Mills' voice, the Mayor of Storybrooke. She was known for having a long standing rivalry with Gold, and it was common for the two to be seen arguing.

"I don't like you dearie. Get to the bloody point." He said, his tone deadly serious. Belle heard Regina laugh, causing a shiver to run up Belle's spine. She had never liked the Mayor, she was to cold and calculating, like there was always an ulterior motive.

"The French girl. Her father came to see me. He's very worried about his little girl playing around with a beast." She said, her tone mocking and cruel. Belle's earlier fury came back with a vengeance at her words. It was all she could do not to burst into the room and strangle her.

"Her father has no say in the matter. She is an adult woman, she can do as she pleases." Lorcan said, and Belle's heart melted a little at his defense of her.

"Still, it is concerning. There has been talk around the town that you have been making... unwanted advances." Regina said, her tone light. Belle seethed at the insinuation. How dare they say such things!

"Who said that?! Did Belle say that?" He asked, his anger letting loose, followed by hurtful trepidation. Belle could not see, but she could only imagine Regina shrugging her shoulders.

"How should I know? That's only what I've heard." Regina said, an undercurrent of venom causing Belle to want to scream with rage.

"Get out! _OUT_!" Gold nearly screamed, and Regina must have fled out the back door for she did not see her come though the curtain. Belle stayed where she was for a moment, unable to think. Then she heard a crash from the back room, and she quickly ran into it, afraid Lorcan had hurt himself. He was breathing harshly, his chest heaving as he stood over a broken lamp and what was once a glass vase.

"Lor!" She cried running to him. "Are you hurt?" She asked, looking him up and down to check if he was okay. Gold couldn't even answer her, the shock of her standing before him enough to silence him momentarily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, his breathing still hard from his anger.

"I came to bring you lunch, and then I heard you and Mayor Mills talking." She said, hoping he didn't believe that she could ever say such horrible things about him.

"No. I mean what are you doing here, with _me._ You come in here, every day, and for what?!" He asked, his tone not angry, but almost pleading, trying to understand. Belle's throat seemed to seize at the intense look in his eyes. She could not speak, could hardly breathe. She tried to think of what to say, words seeming to fail her. For a few tense seconds, they simply stared into each others eyes, and time seemed to stop. She tried to look for any hint that her affections might be returned, so that she could tell him the truth. She wanted desperately to let the longing in her soul be put into words.

"Because...because I wanted to get to know you." She said, for once in her life, being a coward. She couldn't tell him the truth, that the had loved him for ten years. _'Loved him? When had it become...oh my god. I love him.'_ She thought, the truth seeping into the very corners of her soul. Belle French loved Mr. Gold. Loved him with a passion that bloomed in her heart and filled her to the brim. She had always loved him, she now realized.

Lorcan pulled his eyes away from hers at her statement. She had said she had wanted to get to know him when they had first struck their deal. He had not thought she would have accepted it at the time. No one wanted to be in his company for so long, let alone get to know him. He could not help but feel there was something she wasn't saying, something she was holding back. He was letting Regina get to him, and he could not allow that.

He limped away from her, going to fetch a broom and a dustpan to clear up the mess. He wouldn't let Belle see his expression, not sure if she would see something he didn't want her to see. He had wanted to kiss her senseless. He had wanted to bury his hands in her hair, and tell her how much he needed her. But he was a coward, and so he tried to bend over and clean the glass, his knee twinging with the effort. Suddenly he felt her hand on his, taking the dustpan from him. They stood together, her hand never leaving his. He stared down at their joined hands, hers small and feminine, his rough and lanky. If there was ever a metaphor for why he didn't deserve to be in her presence, there is was. He was broken, with too much darkness and pain in his soul. Too many secrets, too many lies. And yet, she slipped her hand into his, and laced their fingers, taking the dust pan with her other hand.

"I'll clean this up. Why don't you make a pot of tea?" She said, her tone soft and comforting. He finally looked into her eyes, her blue depths filled with understanding, empathy, and something more that he couldn't name, but filled his heart with such longing he almost kissed her. Instead, he nodded, not moving to disengage their entwined hands to preserve the contact as long as possible. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand before letting go. He felt as though he had just lost something precious as he moved to make the tea, and she to clean his mess.

* * *

Lorcan sat in a chair, staring at the fireplace in this mausoleum he called his home. He had never felt very lonely in his home before. After spending so much time with Belle, he could not help the bitter feeling from creeping over him every time he set foot inside it. He gripped a crystal whiskey glass, currently filled with whiskey, in his right hand, his knuckles almost white from his forceful grip. He took a swig, trying to dull the emotions brimming inside him. He had never felt anything like this before. He craved Belle in every way. Her company as they sipped tea, her laughter, her smiles, her touch, her kiss. The heart he had thought long since dead had decided to come back to life around her. He had started reading books that he knew she liked. Listening to music he never thought he would enjoy. He took long walks, and tried new foods she had mentioned. He'd even taken up cooking because she liked home cooked meals. Hell, he'd even started being nicer to his tenants, lowering their rent just because she had given him _that_ smile.

Nothing had prepared him for the way she smelled, or the look in her eyes that seemed to want something more from him. He'd never felt this way, even about his bloody ex-wife. He sighed, setting down his drink to hold his head in his hands. He didn't know if what he was feeling was love or not. He'd never been in love, and didn't know how to identify the signs. He'd dreamed about her almost every night, sometimes they were simple and innocent, other times, graphically lurid. He groaned just thinking about those dreams, and sat back defeated. He knew she could never feel the same way. She was a beautiful young woman, with her whole life ahead of her. She was smart, funny, kind and everything he wasn't. But try as he might, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was everywhere, in his shop, in his head, in the books that he read, and the places he went. He didn't deserve her. He was an old, crippled, shell of a man. Broken by tragedy, and bitterness. She had friends that loved her, a father who adored her, and a purpose in life. There was nothing he could give her, that she didn't already have. This needed to stop. This had to stop, before he was too far gone to care. With this new purpose in mind, he stood and limped to his bedroom to get a few hours of peace before he walked out of her life forever.

He dreamed about her that night.

_She was sitting in the library in his home, the sunlight from the window streaming in to hit her just right. She had a book open in her lap, and she was smiling as she read. Lorcan had walked up to stand beside her, reaching out to touch her cheek._

"_What are you reading love?" He asked, brushing aside a stray lock of hair to tuck behind her ear. She looked up and smiled at him for that._

"A Midsummer Night's Dream_. You know it's one of my favorites. I felt like re-reading it again." She said, closing the book and standing up to face him. They smiled at one another as they embraced, not a passionate embrace but a familiar loving one. Each just relishing the touch of the other._

"_I love you so much Belle. You've made me so happy these past few months." He said, pulling away to look at her. She smiled at him, a full wide happy smile_

"_I love you too Lor. This is the happiest I've been in a long time." Belle said, playfully rubbing her nose against his. Lorcan laughed at her antics, and pulled away giving her a playful grin._

"_I'm so glad that I can make you happy dearest." He said, drawing her in for a sweet and heartfelt kiss. When their lips met, Lorcan could feel the deep seeded love in his chest, blooming like a flower at her touch. It filled his body and soul with warmth, the emotion so overpowering it shook him to the core._

Lor woke up with a jolt, sitting up in bed. He was breathing hard, the warm emotions in his chest still clenching his heart and pooling in the pit of his stomach. He flopped back onto the mattress with a groan, trying to banish the perfect dream tormenting his mind. He tried to keep hold of his earlier promise with himself to push her away, but the visions of dreams past and perfect realities fought him. He wanted her so much. He'd been deprived of any sort of positive emotion for so long, that he didn't know how to handle the new feelings that she inspired in him. He needed her like water, like air. She was the only happiness he had known since Bae and, coward that he was, he could not let that go. She was breaking all the rules, and god help him, he was letting her.

He turned onto his side and tried to go back to sleep. Part of him wanted to sleep without dreaming, and part of him wanted nothing more than to dream about her again. He didn't know it, but at that exact same moment, she was feeling the same way about him.


	7. Take a Chance

**_A/N: Okay, just because I love you guys so much, I'm posting this chapter early. Have fun!_**

Chapter Seven: Take a Chance

Spring had come to Storybrooke early, and the town was abuzz with activity. The good weather enabled people to enjoy the park and woods, and children were often found at the local playground, laughing their cares away. Belle had started talking with Archie Hopper more, trying to get to know him as well as slyly encourage him to talk to Ruby more. Mary Margret had started going to the animal shelter more often (Ruby and Belle had agreed that she was developing a bit of a crush on a certain David Nolan) and even Emma was spending more time with Henry. Mr. Gold had started humming in his shop, little songs he knew Belle loved, and had even started showing her a more playful side that she had not expected. But there were still questions that he would not answer, and she had the feeling that, although in many ways he was opening up, he was also trying to push her away.

"It's like he's changing you know?" She commented to Ruby and Emma at the diner one evening. "I'm seeing a whole new side to him. He's evolving, bit by bit." Ruby nodded vigorously, Emma still slightly dubious.

"She's right you know. He came in for the rent just the other day and he was smiling. I mean _really_ smiling. When Granny gave him the rent money, he told her it was too much, and gave her back _two hundred dollars!_ He actually chatted her up for a bit and I swear to _god_, when he left Granny was _blushing!_" Ruby said, pouring Emma and Belle's cups of coffee. Belle looked a little taken aback at that, and Emma gaped at her. "Whatever you are doing to him Belle don't stop."

"No way. _No way_! I can't believe it, _Gold_?!" Emma said incredulously. Both Belle and Ruby nodded. Emma sat back in the booth stunned. Just then Mary Margret appeared along with Ashley Boyd. They both waved to Belle, Ruby, and Emma, and sat down, Mary Margret next to Emma, and Ashley next to Belle. Belle and Ashley shared an affectionate hug, Belle commenting on how long it had been since she had seen her.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, but I haven't much time to get out of the house, what with the wedding plans, the baby, and a _very_ affectionate fiance." She said as everyone but Emma giggled. Emma wasn't the giggling type. The women talked at length about many different subjects when Archie walked into the diner.

He gave a little wave to Belle and everyone else at the table, to which they replied with "Hi Archie" in unison. This caused Archie to blush, and a fit of giggles to erupt from the corner. Ruby was behind the counter, blushing lightly at her friend's antics when Archie approached her. The giggling in the corner stopped almost immediately as everyone tried to pretend that they were not listening.

"Hello Miss Lucas." Archie said shyly. Ruby gave him a small shy smile as she wiped down the counter.

"Hi Archie. C-can I get you anything?" She asked, stuttering for a moment. It was everything Belle, Mary, and Ashley could do not to "Awww" at that. Emma just rolled her eyes, trying to pretend she didn't care.

"A-actually I uh...I came to ask if you wanted to go to the P-Picnic on the Green with me." He said, just as flustered and shy as she was. Ruby stared at him, slightly shocked. She had never expected him to ask her (even though she had desperately wanted him to) and blushed furiously.

"Y-Yes! I would love to go with you!" She blurted out, barely masking her excitement. "I was hoping you would ask me." She added, looking down at her hands. It was Archie's turn to blush, the color only complimenting his features and hair.

"R-Really? You wanted to go with me?" He asked, unable to contain the emotions on his face. Hope and affection mingled on his face as he leaned forward slightly over the counter. Ruby gave him a large toothy smile and nodded. Belle swore Archie could have jumped for joy in that moment.

Ruby then became occupied with talking to Archie, so Belle, Mary, Emma, and Ashley continued their conversation. When desert was being eaten, the conversation turned to back to Belle and Mr. Gold's relationship.

"Well it sounds as though things are going smoothly Belle, but I don't think you're as satisfied as you say you are." Mary Margret said, setting down her fork and giving Belle a look. Belle sighed as all eyes turned to her.

"I am. It's just..." She drifted off, momentarily lost in thought.

"It's just...?" Ashley asked, being filled in on the events of the last two months earlier. Belle snapped out of her daydream and sighed again.

"I don't know! I thought I would be happy to just be around him. But there are times... when he looks at me, and I look at him and..." She stopped again, biting her lip.

"You want him to make a move." Emma finished for her simply. Even if Emma was not a romantic, she had enough experience with relationships to relate. Belle nodded, looking down at her piece of pie. Mary gave Belle a soft smile.

"Belle, have you thought that maybe, he's waiting for _you_ to...make a move?" Mary Margret asked quietly. Belle threw up her hands.

"I don't know. I suppose that could be it, but I think he's afraid of something. I don't think he thinks anyone could find him... _attractive_ in that way. Oh what do I do?!" She said, burring her head in her hands. Ashley draped a comforting arm around her, squeezing her shoulder gently. None of them spoke for a moment until Emma snapped her fingers, an idea popping into her head.

"You should ask him out." Emma said matter of factly. Belle gaped at that, thinking it was a horrible idea before Mary Margret piped up.

"She's right! Way to go Emma!" Mary Margret said before turning to Belle. "You should ask him to Picnic on the Green! Oh it would be a wonderful opportunity for you two. _And_, it would be a great opportunity for _us_ to get to know him."

"Oh! She's right that's a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of it?" Ashley commented. Belle could not help but gawk at all of them.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Picnic on the Green is very public, and I mean... he's such a private person." Belle said, unsure of how Lor would take to the idea.

"Well, you don't know if you don't try right?" Emma said before she took a bite of pie. Belle could not help but agree, the conversation then turning to Emma and her not-so-hidden feelings for Jefferson Hatter.

* * *

Picnic on the Green was a well known, and well loved event in Storybrooke. Every spring, the residents of Storybrooke would gather in the park for a large day of laughter and fun, enjoying the weather and outdoor activities. Towards the end of the evening, there would be dancing and music as well as plenty of food for all. It was a time for family fun, as well as more romantic pursuits. And Belle wanted nothing more than to spend every minute of it in Lorcan's company. She knew, however, that if she was going to be able to convince him to go with her, that it would take some tact on her part. So, with that in mind, she made him a special breakfast one Saturday morning, to warm him up to the idea.

"Alright dearie, what do you want." Gold said after finishing the wonderful feast of eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy. Belle blushed as she sat across from him in the back of the store.

"How did you know I wanted something?" She asked, unable to help her curiosity. Lorcan gave her a chuckle as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"This, wonderful breakfast by the way, is outside the norm. Usually, you get us something from Granny's." He said simply, giving her a wicked smile. Belle sighed and set down her fork.

"I guess I am found out." She said, giving him a smile of her own. God help him if his heart didn't stop right then and there at that smile. His smile turned turned almost shy, and she could not help but giggle a little at it.

"Yes well... what is it you want Belle." He asked, his voice a little tight. It was her turn now to be shy. She glanced down at the hands in her lap and fidgeted a little before speaking.

"I was... well I wanted to know if... maybe you wanted to..." She fidgeted even more as she tried to find the right words. _'Oh bloody hell just say it!'_ She thought. "Would you like to do to the Picnic on the Green with me?" She asked, blurting it out with a hopeful passion, biting her lip. Lorcan could not have been more shocked.

She wanted to go to the Picnic of the Green, with _him_? It always been an event he had avoided, mostly because it was for families and couples. His heart began beating at a rapid rate, his breathing harsher just at the thought of him and Belle, sitting on a blanket holding hands. There was no way she was thinking of him in that respect. She didn't want to go with him in a romantic sense, did she? He had to know, the urge so overpowering he could not stop himself from trying to clarify.

"You...you mean like...a date?" He asked hesitantly, the shy hopeful tone in his voice slipping through his usual reservation. Belle melted at his words, her earlier hope growing stronger.

"Well...yes." She stated simply, giving him a shy smile and blushing. _The_ smile, he noted. His heart soared at her words, unable to stop the boyish grin from spreading across his face. She blushed harder at his smile, the butterflies in her stomach working overtime. When he realized that he was grinning he quickly schooled his features, clearing his throat and pulling a little at his tie and collar.

"I ah...I would love to accompany you Miss French." He said, trying to regain some composure. She practically beamed at him, and launched herself out of her chair to embrace him. He froze for a moment, her arms around his neck, her face burred in the crook of his neck. He kept his hands at his sides, the urge to wrap his arms around her and start kissing her neck so powerful, he was shaking from the effort to suppress it. Belle finally did something she'd wanted to do for a while now, and nuzzled into him. He almost groaned when she did, desire and a feeling perilously close to his heart mingling within him.

"Thank you Lor." She said softly, inhaling the scent of him. She could have died right then and there, and felt perfectly happy. She loved him with all her heart, and she knew she would never get enough of the feel of him. She pulled away to look at him, a happy smile gracing her features as their eyes locked.

_Lorcan stood suddenly, his hands snaking around her body to pull her flush with his. He could feel every, perfect, inch of her as he looked at her with such longing that her breath hitched._

"_You're welcome Belle." He said before capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. She gasped into his mouth before melting against him, her hands moving from his shoulders to his hair. Their kiss began slowly at first, with teasing little brushes and quickly turned hot and needy. He maneuvered her toward the wall, pushing her up against it as his fingers ran through her perfect hair. She moaned a little, giving him entrance to her mouth. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to clasp him to her, their lips interlocking in a perfect way. He drank from her like she was the sweetest, coolest water on earth, and he soon found his hands on her hip as he pulled her against him, needing to feel all of her. He felt her hands on his chest, the beating of his heart under her palm as she began to undo his tie. He groaned when she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, her fingers touching his burning skin. He pulled away from her slightly to trail kisses down her neck as she slipped her hands into his shirt to feel his back. Her nails raked across him, causing a shiver of pleasure to coarse through him._

"_Lor." She said, her voice husky with pleasure. He smiled into her neck, nipping at the soft skin he found just below her jaw. _"Lorcan."_ She said again, her voice more normal now. Almost as if she was irritated._

"Lorcan?" Belle said, snapping him out of his daydream. He felt himself blush slightly as he found her eyes on his, concern in her voice. "Are you okay?" She asked, causing him to nod, unable to speak. She smiled at him and moved to sit back down across from him. He crossed his legs, his good leg over his bad leg, and cleared his throat again, not wanting to sound as... _stimulated_ as he was.

"So... so h-how are things at the Library?"

* * *

Belle had decided to clean the small storage space above the shop while Lor was away that day ( he mentioned something about a no good, dirty, low down, vicious harpy ) running errands and dealing with tenants. She had spent several hours on the task when she came across a box in the far corner, covered in dust and unlabeled. Belle's curiosity would not be sated until she saw what was inside, and so she sat down and opened the box carefully.

Inside, she found an array of different things. Children's books, ranging from the earliest years to more challenging novels. She also found toys of different varieties. Some looked like old tin toys that might have been played with over fifty years ago, others looked like brand new, out of the box action figures. Stranger still, was a whole wardrobe of clothes. Baby clothes that had seen better days, clothes for a little boy, and then some that looked like they were just a tad too small for her to fit in. At the very bottom, Belle found a stack of letters, tied with a ribon, that looked as though they had been read, and re-read a thousand times. Knowing that it was probably a bad idea, and she should not read them, she hastily put them back where they belonged. One letter, slipped out however, and landed on the floor. Belle picked it up cautiously, and opened it, unable to help herself.

_**Dear Papa,**_

_**I haven't really had much time to write, mum has kept me busy with homework and chores. Thank you for the present you sent with your last letter, I showed it to Billy Kimble just down the road, and he's jelous and wants one too. Mum says I can't come to see you till Michaelmas, so I've been practicing my throwing arm so we can play baseball when I go. I started all the boys here in Glasgow playing it, even though some of them say cricket is better. I've been doing good in school, and I have been trying to be better about picking up my room, but it's been hard. Did mum tell you I got in a fight the other day? James MacAlastair punched a girl on the playground, and I stood up for her. I'm afraid I got in trouble, but you always told me to stand up to bullies like him, so I knew you wouldn't mind if I told you. I've got to go now, mum wants to take me shopping for some new clothes and then go see the doctor. I love you Da, and I hope I'll get to see you soon.**_

_**From, Bae**_

Belle read the letter, tears springing to her eyes as she did so. Lorcan Gold had a son. She could not believe that he had never mentioned him before. But she supposed that Lorcan was a highly secretive and private person, and didn't want anyone to know about it. The letter was dated 1998, so why would he keep all of his son's possessions up in the storage space of the pawnshop? Her curiosity was burning, but she knew that today was not the day to bring it up. They had just taken a big step in their relationship, and Belle was certain that Lor might close himself off from her emotionally, if she wasn't very careful about asking him. She placed the letter back in the stack, and closed the box. She continued to clean, avoiding the box in the corner as she wondered what other secrets he was keeping from her.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much to all of the followers, and to everyone who favorited and reviewed. I am so happy that all of you are enjoying reading the story. It is a joy to write it. Anyway, chapter six's title comes from the song "No One is to Blame" by Howard Jones, and this chapter's title come's from ABBA's "Take a Chance on Me".**_

_**Next chapter is the Picnic on the Green, and will probably be longer than usual because there is a lot that I want to happen. Okay, scratch that, a LOT longer than usual. The muse called, and I could not stop. Get ready for Regina, Ruby and the rest of the gang, and finally, Henry!**_


	8. As We Are

Chapter Eight: As We Are

The day dawned bright as preparations for the Picnic on the Green went underway. The Park was converted into a sprawl of lanterns, tables, lights and cool green grass, cleaned for the festivities. There would be music and dancing later in the evening, but for now, the space was an area to enjoy the things that warm weather had to offer. As people began to set up for the event, Belle took her time packing a picnic basket full of things that she knew Lorcan would like. Salami and brie that she had bought at the grocery store, little sandwiches she made herself, and all the fixings for tea. She even packed a little fondue mini stove so they could boil the water right there on the green. As Belle packed her basket in her apartment, Lorcan stood in his home in front of a mirror, trying to decide what to wear.

Almost everything he owned was a suit, and although he had originally decided to just wear what he normally did, Belle's comment about seeing him dress casually made him reconsider. He was standing in a pair of jeans that he could not remember buying, as he held up two shirts, one a nice white collar shirt that was designed to be worn without a jacket, and a blue Hawaiian shirt that he was sure he had not worn in over a decade.

"Why are you even considering this? Go with the white." He grumbled to himself, throwing the Hawaiian shirt over his shoulder, and pulling on the white one. He examined himself, and finding that he looked suitable _'Ha. There's a laugh. Suitable, cause all I wear are suits.'_, he went to his closet to find appropriate shoes. Much to his horror, he found that all he owned were dress shoes, and one pair of flip flops from some vacation years before. He picked them up like they were a poisonous creature, and carried them out of his room. He paused in the kitchen, looking at the clock and discovering that he was going to be late if he didn't leave immediately (it was half past eleven to be exact). He slipped on the offending flip flops, and grabbed a light jacket from the hall closet. He decided to walk to meet Belle that day, enjoying the weather a little before it all came crashing down in a wave of people.

During his walk, Lorcan fought with himself. Part of him wanting to go because it was a date with Belle, and part of him wanting to hide in his pawnshop from the prying eyes of Storybrooke. He _hated_ crowds, and hated who would be _in_ that crowd even more. Regina would have to put in an appearance, she was the town Mayor and this was one of Storybrooke's biggest events. But on the other hand, he would get to spend time with Belle in a more... romantic way. He supposed that it wasn't like she was asking him out on a permanent basis, he didn't think she would want to. Maybe she was trying to make someone else jealous, or maybe she really did want to go out on a date with _him_ but would not ask him out again when she realized how rubbish a date he was.

He had stopped and doubled back several times, his doubts eating at him by the time he reached Belle's door. He had never gone to her apartment door before, she usually came to him. He raised his hand to knock, and then lowered it. He raised it again, and this time gave three sharp raps. He heard someone moving about, then climbing down a set of stairs before the door opened. Both of them were shocked at the others appearance. Belle because he was dressed so casually, and Lor because she was dressed so beautifully. She wore a light blue dress with embroidered roses around the skirt and neckline. Her hair was down and framed her face in just the perfect way. Lorcan felt his breath hitch at the sight of her and the look she had in her eyes. Belle had to admit that seeing him without a tie and a pair of jeans was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen. They clung to his hips in just the right way, causing her to blush a little. But then she noticed that his shirt was buttoned all the way up to the collar. She gave him a long suffering smile at that.

"Lorcan Gold, do you have your shirt buttoned all the way to your collar?" She asked, giving him a teasing smile. Lor tugged at his collar nervously, trying not to meet her eyes.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, honestly not knowing how to dress casually. She simply smiled at him and gestured for him to enter. He followed her up the stairs, hesitating crossing the threshold of her apartment. She simply took his hand and lead him inside. It was rather spacious actually, with simple furniture and light decorations, giving it a cozy feel.

"Now, take off your jacket and let's see what we can do with that shirt." She said, giving him an encouraging smile. He swallowed hard, and begrudgingly took of his jacket, laying it on the dining room chair. He fidgeted with his cane a little as Belle came close, her hands moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. He could not help but stare at her eyes as they concentrated on slipping the button's out of their place, feeling her fingers brush against the skin of his throat as she did so. He gripped his cane tighter, the now familiar sensation of warmth growing in his chest as his cheeks flushed. It was a highly personal act to him, and he could not help but notice her own flush as she stepped back to examine him. She had undone the top two buttons so that a little skin could now be seen. She gave him a satisfied smile.

"You should probably roll up your sleeves too." She said, moving over to the kitchen. Lorcan followed her, rolling up his sleeves a little when he stood near her, watching her decide what do pack. "I packed almost everything now, I'm just trying to decide what blanket to take." She turned and held up two different blankets, one a rather old hunter green, another a light blue. The blue complimented her dress, and her eyes so well that he pointed to that one and she smiled.

When they were all packed and ready to go, they stepped out onto the pavement, walking side by side. Her free hand wandered to his, and he felt her lace their fingers together. He gave her a shy smile, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his immensely. She smiled back, and they began to talk of little, unimportant things as they made their way to the park. By the time they arrived, the park was already bursting with people. Belle could see her friends in the back corner of the area, electing to drape their blankets under a small grove of trees. Belle pulled Lorcan over towards it, hoping he wouldn't mind sitting by her friends.

As they approached, Belle gave a little wave towards Ruby, who had spotted her coming over. Ruby stood and jogged out to meet them, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Belle! Glad you could join us." Ruby said, pulling Belle in for an affectionate hug. When Ruby pulled away, Belle quickly began with the pleasantries.

"Ruby, you of course remember Mr. Gold." Belle said as Ruby put out her hand for Lorcan to shake. He took it, and was surprised to find Ruby giving him a genuine smile.

"Hey Mr. Gold. I'm glad you could make it, Belle has been telling us all about you. I'm sorry we never really got to properly talk until now." Ruby said, giving Belle a small glance and a smile. Lorcan was quite at a loss for words, always thinking that Ruby Lucas hated his guts.

"As am I, Miss Lucas. Belle has been telling me quite a bit about you as well." Lorcan said, still slightly confused. Belle practically beamed at him as Ruby walked them over to their little area, chatting amiably with Lorcan. Four blankets were already laid out, with Archie and Ruby on one, Mary Margret and David Nolan on another (he had asked her to go with him three days before), Ashley and Sean on yet another, and Emma and Jefferson on the last. They had saved space for Belle and Lorcan to set out theirs, and Belle introduced (or re-introduced) Lorcan to everyone. As they laid out their blanket, Lorcan's mind was a whirl at the situation. Not only was everyone having a good time, but they seemed to _want_ his company, Archie commenting on how he was glad that they finally had the opportunity to chat. Even Emma, who hated him almost as much as Regina, was civil enough to ask him about his shop and if Belle was getting into trouble.

"This was all _your_ doing, isn't it?" He asked in a low tone as Belle unpacked their basket, so no one but Belle could hear him. The playful tone in his voice was apparent, causing Belle to give him a teasing half smile.

"I don't know what you could be talking about." She answered, her tone obviously betraying her. Lorcan could not help but give her a wicked grin at that.

"What have you been saying to them? No one but you talks to me like that." He said, honestly curious as to how they were reacting to him. She stopped what she was doing and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Only the truth. Honestly, this isn't my doing it's _yours._ People have noticed that you have been acting... a bit different lately." She said, looking him in the eyes with an affectionate smile. He gave her a shocked look, unable to help looking around at her friends an marveling at it. She was right of course, he had been acting a lot different as of late, and he was wondering if maybe that was a good thing.

Belle began to make them a fresh pot of tea as the conversation flowed easily around them. Lorcan sat with his bad leg stretched out and a pillow just under his knee (Belle thought of everything), as he listened to Belle speak, occasionally adding to the conversation when asked.

"So is it really true that Sydney Glass asked you to make Mayor Mills fall in love with him for a antique camera?" Ashley asked Lor with a handful of grapes. Lor could not help but let out a bark of laughter at the thought of such a ridiculous notion.

"I'm sorry to say Miss Boyd, that the power to make that harpy fall in love with _anyone_, let alone Sydney Glass, is well beyond my reach." Lorcan said, causing a round of chuckles and giggles to escape the group. Even Emma laughed a little, hating Regina almost as much as he did. "No I'm afraid that's one rumor that is almost entirely false. Glass actually wanted to pawn it to pay off a small debt for the newspaper as it were."

"What about the rumor that you have a massive collection of souls that you get from your deals?" Jefferson asked, his eyebrows wiggling playfully. Everyone, even Lor laughed at that one.

"Okay I know that's false." David piped in, as Mary Margret leaned against him. Ruby could not help a smile as she watched the two. They were perfect together.

"Actually, Lorcan does have a rather impressive collection of antique jewelry. There were several pieces that looked at least three hundred years old." Belle commented, taking a sip of tea. Every female eye of the party grew wide at the idea.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Three hundred years old?" Ruby added, leaning forward slightly. Lorcan flushed a little at the sudden attention, his eyes flicking to Belle's, giving her look that said 'I'm-going-to-get-you-back-for-this.'

"Actually yes. Some of them are Art Nouveau, while others date back to before the American Revolution." He said simply. There was a round of sighs at the idea, and on the male side, eye rolls.

"Don't you have an antique piece that your mother gave you Belle?" Mary Margret asked turning towards her. Belle nodded and fingered the necklace that her mother had given her before she died.

"Yes I wear it all the time. Mum said it had been in the family for generations. I have no idea where it comes from though." She said, her eyes turning downcast as she thought about her mother. Lorcan gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand affectionately. This was not lost on Ruby, Mary, Emma, and Ashley who had been carefully observing the couple since they arrived.

When David, Sean, and Jefferson decided they wanted to go play a game of Baseball with some of their other friends, Archie asked Mr. Gold if he would like to take a walk and stretch their legs (mainly due to the fact that it was obvious the girls wanted to talk, and both had silently agreed it would probably be best if they left.) The girls had then started to converse about how things were going.

"Ruby, Archie seems to be having a wonderful time. I'm so glad he asked you. You two were insufferable before." Mary Margret said, giving Ruby a teasing smile. Ruby blushed, well aware of the truth.

"I was not insufferable. And yes, he is having a good time, and so am I. He's such a gentleman, and so polite. I've never gone out with anyone like him." Said Ruby, all four of the other girls nodding. "But I think the _real_ exciting thing about today is Mr. Gold! I can't believe he would come today, I've never seen him like this."

"How did you get him to come Belle? He's so... well he's so nice!" Ashley said, just as stunned and excited as the rest of them. Belle blushed and smiled, unable to help the little sense of pride that flared within her.

"I just asked him. He seemed so shocked that I would ask. He's been changing a lot, and I was rather amazed when he wore such casual clothing today." Belle said.

"He's so different. I never would have thought it possible Belle, but you are a very good influence on him. He's actually kind of charming if he wants to be." Said Emma. All eyes turned to her with shock and bewilderment on their faces. There was a long pause as Emma looked from face to face. "What? That doesn't mean I like him. He's still Mr. Gold after all."

Their laughter could be heard across the park at Emma's comment, causing Lorcan and Archie's heads to turn.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Archie asked.

"What else? Us." Lorcan said with a shake of his head and a small grin.

* * *

The day was slowly slipping into evening as the lights in the park were lit. The band came out and people had started dancing in the little grove that had been cleared for it. Everyone else had gone off to dance as Belle and Lor sat on their blanket, watching and enjoying one another. Lorcan had learned quite a bit about Belle's friends, and found himself liking them immensely, even Emma. Archie was a good man, and he found him very easy to talk to, as well as being well informed on a variety of different subjects. Ruby was a surprisingly smart girl, even if she was a tad bit risque. Mary Margret was a sweet, kind and gentle soul, and David was a good man, a perfect fit for her. Sean and Ashley, although shy, obviously cared deeply for one another. Lor knew Emma to be a headstrong and fearless woman, but Jefferson seemed to bring out her softer, more caring side that he had thought impossible to exist. Jefferson himself was a funny, eccentric man with a charismatic charm that was not unpleasant.

Now, he was sitting in the park, with a woman he knew now, he was falling in love with, and he could not help but smile at that.

"What are you smiling about?" Belle asked him softly, her hand intertwined with his.

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am." He said just as softly, his head turning so that he could meet her gaze. Her blue eyes were filled with such tenderness that he almost kissed her right there and then. However, his internal fears stopped him and he turned back towards the dancing couples that twirled across the lawn.

"Lor. There is... something I want to ask you about." She said, not quite sure how to put it into words. He turned back towards her, the tone in her voice making it sound serious.

"Yes?"

"Well...I've had a couple of months to look around the shop you know, and upstairs I found some clothing. Small, as if for a child." She said, her eyes now meeting his. "Was... were they yours or... did you have a son?"

Lorcan's expression changed from questioning to thoughtful. She had found Bae's box. The one he'd packed up when Bae had died. He remembered all the things in that box, the letters, the clothing, the toys and books. Happy memories flooded in as he spoke again.

"There was. There was a son." He said quietly, a small smile flicking across his features as other, unhappy memories came in. "But I lost him. As I did his mother." He turned away then, his eyes downcast as he felt Belle squeeze his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, her heart aching for him. They sat in silence for a while, as Belle tried to think of something to say. "I should not have been poking around upstairs. I apologize."

"No Belle. It's quite alright. You don't need to apologize to anyone. Least of all me." He said, the familiar tang of self loathing in his voice. Belle felt her anger surge in that moment. And she took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Why do you do that? Why do you put yourself down all the time?" She asked, almost pleading with him, trying to understand. The look in her eyes was almost too much for Lorcan, her silent confidence in him almost heartbreaking.

"Because I'm not a good man Belle. I'm...a coward and a cripple." He said, looking everywhere but in her eyes. Belle would not be so easily stopped, however and her grip on him grew softer as she stroked his face with her thumbs.

"You are not a coward, nor are you a cripple Lor. You're a good man. And don't tell me you're not." She said, a little hurt at him putting himself down. Tears sprang into her eyes as his eyes finally met hers. "I've seen you do good things. You smile at children when no one is looking. You gave 'Anonymous' donations to several shelters around town. You always listen to me when I need you to, and you never ask for anything in return. I've watched you for _years_ Lorcan. I know you better than you know yourself, so don't you _dare_ tell me you're not a good man!" And with that Belle stood, and walked away, leaving Lorcan with his jaw dropped, staring after her.

* * *

Belle sat on a log a little way into the woods, letting the tears fall without wiping them away. She was angry with Lorcan for not believing in himself, and upset at herself for telling him the truth about how she had watched him for so long. She didn't know how he felt about it. Was he angry? Was he hurt? Did he even want to be around her? She was so entranced in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Henry Mills, Regina's son, come up to her.

"Hey Belle. Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, causing Belle to jump a little. When she saw who it was, she looked back down at her hands.

"Hey Henry. I'm fine, just a little sad that's all." She said, the melancholy tone in her voice apparent. Henry sat down next to her and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a little sad as well." He said. She looked at him, his posture speaking volumes.

"Well I guess we can both be a little sad together." She said, giving him a small smile. He gave her a small smile back.

"What are you sad about?" He asked.

"The man I love doesn't think very highly of himself, and doesn't know that I love him. You?"

"I've got two moms, one is an evil queen, the other I don't get to see very often."

"I've heard Regina compared to many things, but I think you hit the nail on the head with that one." Belle said giving a sad laugh.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think Mr. Gold loves you too." He said truthfully. Belle sharply looked at him and gaped a little.

"How did you know I was talking about Lo-Mr. Gold." She asked. Henry shrugged and gave her a look beyond his years.

"Belle, _everyone_ knows you love Mr. Gold. Except, apparently, Mr. Gold." Belle could not help but laugh at that. I guess there were no secrets in Storybrooke.

"You really think he could love me?" Belle asked, her hope breaking through her depression. Henry just smiled.

"I spend a lot of time watching people. Mr. Gold, he get's this look in his eye when he sees you Belle. He loves you, but I don't think even _he_ knows it." Henry stated like it was a fact. Belle, turned back to her hands and could not help the shy hopeful feeling from growing in her chest.

"Well, thank you Henry. You really helped. As for your problem, I don't think you should look at it like a problem. Emma loves you Henry, very much. And as much as I hate to admit it, so does Regina. You should feel lucky to have two mums. I barely remember mine." She said, her soothing tone natural. Henry looked up at her with a smile.

"You really think so?" Belle nodded.

"I know so. Just remember, that although Emma is your mother by birth, Regina is your mother by love. You can have them both, you don't have to choose. You just have to make _them_ see it that way." Belle said, standing and putting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Thanks Belle. You always know just what to say." He said standing as well. He took off towards the festivities, and Belle smiled as she watched him go.

She didn't know if Lorcan loved her or not, but she knew that he felt _something_ for her and that was enough for now. He was a good man, with a brilliant mind and a beautiful personality. He was kind, and gentle, but also fierce. She loved him just as he was. Maybe, just maybe, she could get him to see what she saw in him. With that in mind, Belle dried her tears, and marched back towards the park.

Lorcan had thought about going after Belle, but had decided she needed a little time to herself. He had sat on the blanket for a few minutes after he saw her disappear into the trees, and then with a sigh, he stood and went after her. He was halfway there when he saw Henry Mills pop out from the greenery and run towards him.

"Hi Mr. Gold! Bye Mr. Gold!" He cried, running past him toward the picnic. gave the boy a grin as he left, shaking his head and smiling. Emma's son (for he refused to think of him as Regina's son) reminded him a lot of Bae when he had been that age. He walked calmly into the trees, not wanting to disturb Belle if she didn't want to be. He started going round a tree, when suddenly he stopped. Belle was right in front of him, not ten inches away. She must have been coming round the other side.

The sudden close proximity intoxicating. He could smell her, that perfect scent that never failed to send his senses reeling. It seemed that she was just as shocked to see him as he was to see her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed, trying to think of something to say.

"Lor I-"

"Belle I-"

They had both spoken at the same time, stopping when the other realized. The tension was thick between them, and neither could help the blush that crept up to their faces.

"I'm sorry about-" Belle began, but Lorcan cut her off.

"No Belle. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said, a softness in his tone that melted her heart. Their eyes met and Belle could not help but get lost in his brown depths. He sighed, and reached up a hand to cup her cheek. She could not help but lean into the contact a little, his fingers on her skin causing her breath to hitch. "I know I should not have said those things about myself. It's just... I've felt that way for so long now. I... don't know any other way to feel. I don't have any friends, people don't... see me the way they see you. I've been called a cripple, a beast, a monster..." He whispered those last words, his voice going a little hoarse with emotion. "...for so long, I... I can't..." He drifted off, unable to stop the tears from springing to his eyes. Belle felt her heart breaking for him as she stepped closer, her arms instinctively wrapping around him as he suddenly clung to her like the world would end if he didn't.

They held each other for a while, a silent chord of understanding struck between them. Belle knew all the horrible things that people had said about him. Heard all the things people said _to_ him. She had always hated them for it. She had loved him for so long now, seen the man behind the mask he put up, even as a teen, that she could not view him any other way. She saw the pain, the heartbreak, the defenses he used. And she loved him for all of it. She would always love him. So she held him, as he tried to not let the tears fall, and whispered comforting words as he once did for her.

"I know what they say about you Lor. I heard it all, and hated every little jest, every harsh name they called you. Because... I watched you Lor. From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you weren't what they said you were." She pulled away from him then, and took his face in her hands, his perfect brown eyes locked with hers. "I know you like just a splash of milk and half a spoon of sugar in your tea. I know you like mystery novels when you're feeling sad. I know you hate tomatoes, and bananas, except when it's in bread form. You love jazz and big band, and you dance when no one is looking. Except there _is_ someone looking Lorcan. I've always been looking at you, hoping that one day..." Tears began to form in her eyes then, a desperate hope reflected in her blue orbs. "...one day, you would be looking at me."

Her confession was as shocking as a death sentence, and just as life changing. Lorcan stood, awestruck at her as the tears slid down her cheeks. Did she really know him so well? All this time, and he had never known that she had been watching him, hoping that he would notice her.

"I...I don't understand." He said, shaking a little now. "Wh-what are you saying Belle? I need... I need you to tell me." His eyes were pleading, begging her to say the words he had longed to hear. Belle shook him a little, doing her best to get through to him.

"I want _you,_ you daft man! I. Want. _You!_ I have always wanted you!"

In that moment, Lorcan felt the ice around his heart melt away as the truth of her words sunk in. She had always been watching him and he now knew, wanting him. Had always been there in the background, for so many years. And now here she was, admitting that she had cared for him for years. She wanted _him_. The feelings and emotions that had been growing in his chest now burst like a dam, flooding him with the warm realization that he loved her. Loved her like he had never loved another human being, with an intense passion that drove him to the edge of sanity. He wanted her in every way, in every part of his life. She was his whole world, and he would _never_, let anything take her away from him. Unable to stop himself, he tightened his grip around her and slowly closed the distance between them.

The moment their lips met, they both knew that they would never be the same again. Never again could they kiss another, and not think of this moment. Never again would they need to. All the emotions, all the pent up need, all the hopeless longing went into that kiss. They kissed slowly at first, needing to explore one another, to understand what the other wanted. Feather light brushes, long, languid caresses of their lips, stitched together in a perfect harmony. When neither could take any more, their kiss turned passionate, Belle sinking her hands into his hair as Lor pulled her tighter against him. They drank from each other, growing bolder as Belle flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. He groaned at the contact, moving his hand from her back, to her hair as they kissed wildly. They moved against each other in a perfect rhythm, their bodies melting into one another. He nibbled at her bottom lip as she lightly tugged on his hair, begging silently for more. A fierce desire rose up inside of them, and when they could no longer take it they broke away. Belle's eyes were misty with passion, her lips red and slightly swollen from their kiss. Lor gave a primitive growl, satisfaction and wild hunger in his eyes. The need to claim her, in some way was overpowering as he looked at her. They were only inches apart, their breathing in unison as they stared at one another, passion mirrored in their eyes.

"Well wasn't that... interesting." Came a voice from behind Lorcan. They both jumped and spun to see who it was. Regina Mills stood about twenty feet away, a cruel and triumphant smile on her face. "I hate to break you two up... who am I kidding, I loved it." She said, her mocking laugh unmistakeable.

"What do _you_ want?" Belle hissed at her, malice dripping from every word. Lorcan had not thought it possible for Belle to be so vicious, but he still got a bit of a thrill at the thought. She was protecting him, and he could not have been more happy.

"Only to congratulate the happy couple." She said, her tone almost sincere. "I do have to warn you though Rumple. You of all people should know that love is a weakness. Sooner or later, it will be used against you." And with that she turned and left, leaving both Belle and Lor wondering what she meant.


	9. Here in My Arms

Chapter Nine: Here In My Arms

Lorcan walked Belle home after the picnic, their hands linked the entire way. They had left before anyone knew what had happened to them, wanting to keep their new discovery private. They did'nt talk the entire way back, but kept sneaking glances at one another, smiling when they discovered the other had also been looking. Belle's overpowering joy from their kiss had completely erased Regina's cryptic words from her mind. She didn't care what other people thought anymore. She loved Lor, and always would. People were finally starting to see him for who he was, and nothing could take that away from her. Lorcan was in a similar state of mind, however he did not forget Regina's harsh words.

He knew well the way love could be wrapped around a person and twisted for another's gain. He loved Belle with all of his heart and soul, and because he had so much to gain, he also had so much to loose. He didn't know if Belle loved him, but she wanted him, and that was enough for now. He would have to be very careful, for Regina had power in Storybrooke, enough to cause him serious trouble should she wish it.

They stopped in front of Belle's apartment, Lorcan turning to look at her in the lamp light. The sun had set a little over an hour before, and the light seemed to mask her features slightly. She was standing close to him, gazing up into his eyes with a loving look he now recognized. She had always had that look in her eyes, he just never knew what it was until now.

"So..." Belle said, biting her lip a little as she looked into his eyes. He gave her a warm smile. He loved it when she did that.

"So." He said in return, his smile broadening into a boyish grin. He still held her hand as she swung it two and fro, a little nervous.

"I was wondering... do you want to come up for a bit?" She asked, her hopeful expression so beautiful he could hardly breathe. Did she know what she was asking? He could not be sure. It could be as innocent as having a cup of coffee, or as enticing as... other activities. Belle could tell what he was thinking, his eyes a combination of shy trepidation and dark hunger. She stepped closer and gave him a quick kiss, trying to make him understand.

"I don't want to... pressure you. I just... I don't want you to leave yet." She said, blushing slightly. Lor could only nod, not trusting his voice. She gave him a shy smile (_The_ smile) and unlocked the door. She lead him up the stairs and into her living room. He could not help but feel comfortable in her space, mainly due to the fact that it was _her_ space. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She offered, heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes please." He replied, smiling faintly. She went about making the tea, as he wandered around the room, looking a her books as well as several photographs she had. There was one of a little girl, her father, and another woman (he assumed her mother) sitting on a bench in a park. When she walked over he lifted the little frame for her to see. "Is that your mother?" He asked, pointing to the woman in the photo. She took the frame from his hands and sighed, giving a small sad smile.

"Yes. Mum died when I was little. I don't remember much of her." She said setting the photograph back down in it's place.

"Oh I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know." Lorcan said quietly, cradling his cup of tea. Suddenly he noticed that his cup was the chipped one that always reminded him of her, and he could not help but smile at that. She must have stolen it for their picnic.

"It's alright. I don't mind talking about her." Belle said, giving him a smile. He smiled back, and they moved to sit on the couch.

"I don't really remember much of my mother either." Lorcan said, taking a sip of tea. Belle was slightly surprised at the small confession. He had never really talked much about his family before, and the admission was heartwarming. He was starting to open up, and she could not help but be happy about it.

"Really? I've never heard you talk about your parents before." She said. He chuckled a little at that.

"There isn't much to say really. My mum was Irish, my father Scottish. She died when I was six, and my father acted like she had never been there at all. He was a poor spinner, a sheep farmer. We did not have much in the way of money, and when I was old enough I left for the city." He said easily. But Belle noticed that he spoke about it like it was someone else's life, and not his own. Her heart ached a little for him, and she took his hand in her own and squeezed it. He looked at her then, and she gave him an encouraging smile. "It wasn't an easy life. My father was not a cruel man, nor was he kind. I was just... there. When I had Bae..." He stopped, and she could feel that he was holding back, afraid of something.

"It's alright." She whispered, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"When I had Bae, I wanted to make sure that he never had a father like that. I loved him with all of my heart, and made sure he knew it." He said, tears coming to his eyes now. Belle pulled her hand away from his so she could reach up and cup his face, wiping away the tears with her hand. "After the divorce, I tried to see him as much as possible. I had moved to the States though, and it was hard. I wrote him every day, and flew out to Glasgow every chance I got. Milah, my ex-wife, didn't want me seeing him, but I had certain custody rights and I used them as much as possible. Then...one day, I convinced her to let Bae come and visit me here. He was so excited..." Lorcan sniffed then, the tears coming harder then. " I took him to a baseball game in Boston. On the way back... It was raining. We... were hit... by a drunk driver."

Belle was shocked. She had not thought that when Lorcan had told her about his son, that he was dead. Gone yes, but dead? Tears that had been threatening to fall now ran down her cheeks. She wanted to take all the pain away, but knew that she could not. So when Lorcan began to cry in full, she simply pulled him in, holding him to her. He began to babble then, the weight of his secret lifted by telling another person. He talked about Bae's favorite games, how they used to play together in the fields beside their summer home in Scotland. He told her about his nightmares, and how he used to sing him to sleep. He told her everything, and she listened, taking it all in as tears were shed on both sides. When he spoke no more, and their tears had begun to dry, Lorcan pulled away, letting Belle wipe his face gently.

"I've never told anyone about Bae." He whispered, seeming a little surprised at himself. Belle smiled and leaned forward so that their forehead's touched.

"Lor, you can tell me anything. I'll always be here to listen. I'm not going anywhere." Belle whispered back, her eyes shining with devotion.

"Belle you're too good for me. It was my fault that Bae died. I was driving, I should have protected him. I should have-" He began, the guilt anger he'd felt for years laced in his words, but Belle slilenced him with her fingers.

"No Lorcan Gold. Don't you ever, _ever_ say it was your fault. It was an accident, there was nothing you could have done." She said, pulling back to look at him. There was such pain in his eyes, such hurt and longing that Belle began to cry all over again. "You are a good man. You did everything you could. He was your son, and you loved him. So don't you dare push me away."

And with that she kissed him, pulling him against her roughly. Lorcan could do nothing but hold on to her, kissing her back with everything he had. This was not a soft, loving kiss. This was a desperate, passionate, and healing kiss. Lorcan poured all of his heartache, all of his guilt and pain into that kiss, and Belle kissed him back with all of the love and sympathy she felt. He needed to heal, he needed to know that there was someone who understood his pain. And she needed to give that to him. They could taste the salt of their tears, and that only made the truth, and the pain more real. Lips, teeth, and tounge met in a ardent and sloppy embrace. They didn't care, this kiss wasn't about finesse, it was about need. The desperate need for one another that had grown over the weeks. When they finally broke away, Belle snuggled into the crook of his neck as Lorcan buried his face in hers. Their breath was in time with one another, as was the beat of their hearts. They stayed this way for some time, needing to feel that the other was there, and not some fantasy.

"I love you Lorcan." Belle whispered, not caring if he didn't feel the same way. He needed someone who loved him, and she always had. For so long, since Bae had died he had loved no one, and no one had loved him. She needed to show him, that he didn't have to live like that anymore. If Lorcan was surprised, he didn't say so. Instead, he burrowed deeper into her hair and neck, loving the feel of her skin.

"And I love you Belle."

* * *

Lorcan began to wake up the next morning, feeling very warm in his bed. He didn't open his eyes, but he felt at peace in a way, better than he'd felt in years. He rolled over onto his back, snuggling deeper into the mattress when suddenly he felt a weight next to him, and then an arm drape over his chest. His eyes flew open to see Belle, cuddled up next to him in his bed, her head moving to his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize that he was fully clothed, and that she was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Looking around, he discovered that it was not _his_ bed they were in, but _hers_.

Memories from the night before came flooding back. He had told her about Bae, and she had asked him to stay. Most of all, she had told him that she loved him. He let his head fall back to the pillow as he sighed. She loved him. He could not have been a happier, if undeserving, man. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her forehead, loving the feel of her in his arms. For many minutes, they lay there, she asleep, and he whispering vows of love and devotion to her sleeping form. When she finally did stir, she pulled him closer, hooking her leg around his. Thankfully, it was his good leg, and Lorcan let out a small rumble of pleasure at the feeling.

"Good morning." Belle said, her voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning." Lorcan replied, humor in his voice as he nuzzled into her hair. In return, she nestled further into his shoulder and pressed her lips against his neck.

"You stayed." Belle said, Lorcan feeling her words against his skin. He almost moaned, the feeling too enjoyable for words.

"You asked me to." He said, stroking her arm as he spoke. She gave a little contented sigh, the feeling of his fingers on her skin heavenly.

"Good point. Should I get up and make breakfast?" She asked, not really wanting to move.

"No. I like having you in my arms." He said, his brogue becoming deeper and thick.

"Are you just saying that because I'm a bad cook?" She teased, laughing a little. He rolled onto his side then, fully taking her into his arms.

"I'm saying that because when you are here, in my arms, I can think of no greater feeling in the world." He answered honestly. Belle felt her heart beat faster at his loving words, unable to help the raw emotion from pouring over her. She felt her love for him flourish, and she could not help but squeeze him tighter. They stayed like that for a while, reveling in the feel of each other. That is, until the temptation of Lorcan's exposed neck and shadowed jaw became to much. She began to kiss her way up his throat, towards his ear. He shivered, the bliss of her lips on his skin caused Lorcan to moan with longing, and when she took his earlobe into her mouth Lorcan growled. He quickly rolled over so that he was half on top of her, his eyes filled with desire mingled with amusement.

"How many times do I have to tell you dearie. Little girls should not tease beasts." He said, trailing taunting kisses down her neck.

"You are not a beast Lor." Belle replied, giggling a little as he tickled her. He pulled his head back up to look into her blue eyes, a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh I am dearest. Especially when it comes to you." And with that he plundered her mouth in a wild, and loving kiss.

* * *

"Things are going well. I saw them last night. He is definitely smitten with the little French girl." Regina said, sitting in the chair behind her desk at the office. Sydney Glass, one of her more faithful lackeys, sat in front of it, his hat in his hands. Sydney was a useful tool, editor and chief at the small town newspaper, and he was hopelessly in love with her.

"So what happens now? How are you going to use this against Gold?" Sydney asked, his curiosity endearing. Regina would be lying if she said she felt _nothing_ for Glass, but her heart was only large enough for one, and she loved Henry with all of her twisted, black heart. So she gave Sydney a cruel coy smile.

"Now we act. I want you to start digging into the French girl's background, as well as her Father's. I want to know everything about them. We need something that we can use against her." Regina said, picking an apple from it's decorate bowl to examine. "The worse the better. I need something I can use to destroy her life should I need to."

"Alright. Anything else before I leave?" He asked, his hopeful look one that somehow caused Regina to pause.

"No that will be all."

* * *

Ruby was standing behind the counter at Granny's when Archie walked in. She could not help the bright smile that lit up her features when he entered. She caught his eye and waved him over, his own smile lighting up at the sight of her. He walked to take a seat at the counter, looking up at her with a shy, but happy smile.

"Hey Ruby. I... I hope you had a good t-time last night." He said, blushing faintly. She leaned over the counter and grabbed his suit, pulling him to her for a kiss. His blush grew as their lips met. It was soft and almost innocent, just a simple interlacing of the lips. Just as suddenly it started, it ended leaving Archie flustered and his eyes hazy.

"I had a _great_ time last night." She said simply, going back to cleaning a glass.

"What was that?" He asked, unable to help himself as he stared at her, moonstruck. She gave him a wolfish grin as she leaned toward him slightly.

"Me taking my own advice. Now, what can I get for you?" She asked, pulling out her pen and pad of paper. Archie ordered, and when she brought him his coffee, a stranger entered the diner. He walked up to the front counter, scanning the people in the room. Ruby walked up to him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Granny's. Can I get you anything?" Ruby asked as the stranger gave her a long, lingering look.

"Yes actually you can. I'm looking for someone." He said, giving Ruby a heart-stopping grin. If she wasn't half in love with Archie, it might have worked.

"Are you looking for someone in particular, or just _someone_ Mr...?"

"Jones. Killian Jones, and I'm looking for a Mr. Lorcan Gold."

* * *

_**A/N: Dun dun dun! Yes I'm bringing in Killian now, and things are going to get serious. And no, before you ask, Belle did not "go all the way" with Lorcan after the morning scene. Anyway, this chapter's title brought to you by the song "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche mode.**_

_**Next chapter, Regina's plan begins to unfold, and Killian has a "chat" with Lorcan.**_


	10. Something Going On

Chapter Ten: Something Going On

In the week that followed the Picnic on the Green, Lorcan and Belle's love blossomed. They spent as much time with one another as possible, breakfast before work, lunch, and now dinner dates every day. They walked around town in the evenings, people stopping them occasionally to chat. The town's opinion of their new relationship was half favorable, and half cautious. Everyone had noticed the change in Mr. Gold. It was as though their own personal Scrooge had been visited by a ghost named Belle. Many wondered if this change was permanent, or only temporary. Ruby and Mary Margret were all in favor of the relationship now, only Emma was still cautious. Lorcan had even made friends with Archie Hopper, and had talked several times over the week.

On Saturday morning, Belle and Lorcan were in the back of the store, enjoying their usual breakfast together, talking about this and that, when the bell over the front door rang.

"That is unusual. Nobody comes in this early on a Saturday." Lorcan commented, grabbing his cane to rise. "I'll be back in a minute dearest." With a quick kiss on her forehead, Lorcan limped into the front room.

"Hello. Can I help you..." Lorcan began, but he trailed off when the stranger turned to face him. Black hair, and a rouge's smile greeted him.

"Hello Gold. Long time..." The stranger's hand ran lightly over an old hook, gleaming silver on a pillow as he gave Lorcan a sadistic smile. "...No see." Lorcan's face flitted from one of shock, to dead calm.

"Jones. I didn't expect to see your charming visage in my little town. How is Milah? Vile as usual I hope?" Lorcan snidely replied, his mocking insult hidden behind false tones of sincerity.

"She's dead." Killian said simply, his tone almost betraying the pain he felt. Killian had intended to get Lorcan's mask to crumble, and he succeeded brilliantly. Lorcan's shock was palpable. He felt his hand clench around his cane, his other reaching out for the counter to steady himself.

"Milah is...dead? How? What happened?" Lorcan asked, his genuine concern palpable. Killian was slightly shocked, he had not expected Gold to care.

"She killed herself." Killian said, not wanting to let Gold's sincerity get to him. He kept his cool mask of disdain on his face, holding on to the anger and hate inside of him. "After Bae died, she never quite recovered. Every day she slipped deeper and deeper into depression. Until one day... she obviously couldn't take it any more."

Lorcan nodded, the shock of Milah's death still at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't seem to get over it. When Milah had left him for Jones all those years ago, he had been angry for a while, but he never held it against her. Milah had loved Jones, and he loved her. He had been happy for them in the end, and after Bae died...

"I'm sorry. I knew... I knew you loved her." Lorcan said, moving to sit in a chair, unable to stand anymore. Killian let his anger show then, moving in to look Gold in the eye.

"I don't want your pity Gold." Killian spat, a sneer on his face as his eyes flashed dangerously. "I want you to pay. You did this."

"I did nothing Killian. I haven't talked to Milah in years." Lorcan was growing angry now, defending himself against Killian's accusations. Killian pointed a finger at Lorcan's chest, his contempt palpable.

"Yes you did Gold! It's your fault she's dead! You were supposed to take care of Bae! You did this, you killed her!" Killian yelled, Lorcan now standing up to get in Killian's face. Lorcan felt the sting of Killian's words, his own internal fears and guilt gnawing at him with renewed force. He would never show it, however, to Killian or anyone but Belle.

"Milah made her own choices Jones. I had nothing to do with this." Lorcan bit, his tone angry, but betraying his internal pain. Killian's anger turned to rage as he grabbed the front of Lorcan's shirt along with his tie and gave Lorcan a shake, his tone growing dangerous.

"You had EVERYTHING to do with it Gold! You killed Bae! You bastard, I'll-" Killian began, but was cut off by a firm and unrelenting grip on the wrist of the arm holding Lorcan.

"Let go of my boyfriend. _NOW_." Belle said, her cold fury radiating off of her in waves. Lorcan could hardly believe that his gentle, sweet, and kind Belle could be that angry. She was, however, that angry as she squeezed Killian's arm so hard he flinched and let go of Lorcan. He snatched his arm away, giving Belle a glare of pure hate. Belle simply gave him a predatory smile, one that warned him of her wrath should he touch Lorcan again. Gold could not help but get hopelessly aroused at her claim of him, and he gave Killian a cruel smile.

"Get off of my property Jones. Belle here is a personal friend of the Sheriff. I don't think you want to know what happens if you stay." Malice and grim satisfaction dripped from every word as Lorcan glared at him. Killian took the hint.

"This isn't over Gold." Killian said, backing up towards the door, never taking his eyes off of Lorcan. Belle could hear Lorcan growling low in his throat as he watched Killian leave the store, and then walk out of view.

Belle had been surprised when she heard the raised voices, and upon entering the front room to investigate, been shocked by the unbridled fury that had rose inside of her. Belle was not the kind of person who was quick to anger. Even when her father had said awful things to her, even when she was teased, and insulted, she had kept her cool. But when the stranger had insulted Lorcan, telling him Bae's death was his fault, something inside of Belle had snapped.

Now that the stranger was gone, Belle and Lorcan were breathing heavily, their anger slowly abating.

"Thank you." Lorcan said, his voice raw and husky, his brogue thick from emotion.

"You're welcome." Belle said, giving him a side glance before continuing to try and catch her breath.

There was a long pause, where only the sound of their breathing was palpable in the silence. Then, slowly, Lor turned to Belle his eyes dark with barely leashed lust. Her words and defense of him was the single most erotic thing he had ever seen, and god help him he wanted her. Every inch of her.

"Belle I-" Was all he could get out, Belle practically leaping on him in her eagerness to crush her lips to his. Her hands sank into his hair as he slammed against the counter, his cane clattering to the floor. His arms came around her, crushing her to him with an urgency that threatened to undo him. Their kiss was wild, insistent, passionate and demanding. It became a dance of lips, teeth, and tongue as Lor's hands wandered over her back, her sides, and eventually settled on her hips. Belle began to tug on Lorcan's tie, easing the silk from the knot as she took his lower lip and bit on it gently. He moaned lightly, the silk falling to the floor as Belle's fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

They had never kissed this way before, like the whole world could come crashing down and they would have cared less. Lor didn't even register that Belle was undressing him until she was done unbuttoning his shirt, and trying to pull it up from the waistband of his pants.

"Belle." Lor said pulling away momentarily to grab Belle's hands in his own. "Belle sweetheart we-" He was cut of again, as Belle kissed him forcefully, trying to remove her hands from his. He held fast though, trying to speak in between kisses. "Belle...we should...move...to the back. We need to...talk."

Belle began to half drag Lor to the back of the shop, one of her hands managing to fist into his suit jacket. As soon as they were in said back room, Belle stripped Lorcan of his suit jacket and his shirt, leaving him in his dark undershirt. She did it so fast, that Lorcan didn't have time think, let alone speak.

"Belle stop. We need to talk. We need..." Lorcan began, his action's highly contradicting his words. Belle had begun to kiss down his jawline, and Lorcan had wrapped his arms around her, one hand sinking into her hair, the other sliding up her blouse to feel the warm skin of her back. "We need to stop Belle."

"No." Belle growled, pressing open mouthed kisses down his exposed neck. He moaned, pressing her to him so that their bodies were flush against one another. She could feel every inch of him, including the evidence of his desire pressed against her lower abdomen. Her heart sped up, her breathing becoming labored as she began to lightly bite on Lorcan's neck. His knees buckled a little and his breath hitched, and she grinned into his shoulder, growling her satisfaction. She nipped at the curve of his jaw just below his ear, and then took his earlobe into her mouth, sucking forcefully.

"Belle!" He cried out, pressing her closer instinctively. In the back of his mind, he knew this had to stop or he would be to far gone to care. He was already shaking from want of her, suppressing the urge to claim her on the desk, the floor, the chair, the... He snapped out of his thoughts, and moved her head away from his neck, taking his hand from her back to cup her face and force her to look at him. "We need some distance Belle. You're not thinking right." He said, backing up and putting some much needed space in between them. She was breathing hard, her eyes glazed with fierce passion and unspent lust. She stayed where she was however, as Lorcan pressed himself up against his desk, gripping the edges to keep himself from lunging at her. Their eyes stayed locked as they breathed in unison, four feet of space between them. Belle's hands were curled into fists, her nails biting into her skin to keep from going to him.

"So ah... what did you want to talk about?"

After making a pot of tea and sitting down at the table (the sexual tension was so thick between Lorcan and Belle that this took some time, especially on Belle's part), Lorcan began to talk about his life before Storybrooke. He told her about Milah, and how they met in Glasgow. He told her about their life together (to a point) and about Bae. He explained how Milah left him for Killian, and how after the divorce, he became like a second father to Bae.

"I didn't think that Bae's death would affect her so. Milah had always been so... distant with him. He's right. It is my fault." Lorcan said, cradling the chipped cup in his hands, guilt and pain clearly displayed on his features. Belle reached out and took Lorcan's hand in her own, a very serious look on her face.

"It wasn't your fault Lor. None of this is your fault. It's Milah's fault, and it's Killian's fault, not yours." She gave his hand a squeeze to make him look at her, his eyes tearing up with emotion.

"Oh sweetheart." Lorcan said, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. "I... I don't know anymore."

"But I know." Belle said, standing to move next to him. She pulled him to a standing position and embraced him, kissing his cheek before nuzzling into his shoulder. "I know that you are feeling guilt and pain. But you need to come to terms with this. It's _not_ your fault."

Lorcan clung to Belle, whispering the little secrets of his life to her, telling her everything he had never told another person. He prayed that if he was a good enough spouse to Belle, that he could atone for his past sins.

* * *

"This was... not exactly what I was expecting." Regina said, looking in the folder that Sydney gave her. She lounged back in her office chair, reading the content of said folder as Sydney fiddled with his hat.

"I was quite surprised myself. There was nothing in her background, nor her fathers in the way of the criminal. I ruled that out rather quickly. This little gem, was found after I discovered some interesting records from after her mother died." Sydney said, obviously trying to impress her. Regina lowered the folder to give him a cold look, which caused Sydney to squirm a little. Good. She didn't want him forgetting his place.

"Is this all?" Regina asked in a mocking tone. This was not enough to give her a proper foothold with Gold, and she knew he knew it. Sydney slid another folder to her across the desk, unable to stop the satisfied smile he gave her. Regina snatched it up and opened it, giving Sydney a questioning look. She read the documents inside for a while until quite suddenly, a low chuckle rose up in her. It grew until she was laughing, a cold and cruel laugh that made Sydney shiver.

"Oh this is _delicious_!" Regina said, her laugh dwindling. "This is exactly what I needed. Thank you Sydney, you're dedication will be rewarded." She stood, and gestured for him to leave. He nodded, happy with the satisfaction evident in her eyes, and walked out of the office.

Suddenly, raised voices could be heard coming from down the hall, and a dark haired man appeared, shouldering past Sydney. He burst into the office, his thunderous expression fixed solely on Regina.

"Are you the Mayor?" He asked, his silky accent caressing the words, a devilish gleam in his eyes. Regina stood, shocked by his audacity.

"Yes, I am. What do you want? I'm a busy woman, and I do not tolerate strangers, barging into my office without an appointment." She said, her tone clipped and mocking. Killian smiled. This was a woman who liked to be in charge, who liked power, and he felt a strange thrill at the thought. He would bet money she was a wildcat in bed. He gave her a rakish smile, highly masculine and full of promise.

"My name is Killian Jones. I happen to be well acquainted with Mr. Gold." He said, bracing his hands on the desk and leaning toward her. "And I want to see him broken, beaten, and bested."

Regina's lips curled into a nasty smile. Killian was not only incredibly handsome, his eyes also held intelligence, and a cruel depth that would be very useful. Very useful indeed.

* * *

Belle sat in her apartment at her window seat that overlooked the main street. The one where she could easily see Lorcan's shop. She was staring at the storefront even though she knew Lorcan had gone home hours ago. It was late, and Belle could not sleep. Her mind kept turning to the events of the day, and she could not help her insomnia.

The stranger's words replayed in her mind, causing Belle's anger to rise. Lorcan may seem like he had a heart of stone, but the stranger's words had hurt him deeply. He had been taciturn for the rest of the day, and Belle's heart broke for him. She had known him long enough to see that his psyche was fragile when it came to his past, and especially his son. He felt responsible for his son's death, and had been punishing himself subconsciously for years. It was a miracle that Belle had been able to get so close to him, to push away the layers of self loathing that formed around him like a cloud. She loved him enough to see past that, but it seemed that even Lorcan agreed with everyone's opinion of him. And Belle could not tolerate that. She knew she had to make him see himself as she saw him, but for the life of her, she could not think of how.

Her mind then turned to what had happened after the stranger had left, and she could not help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Belle had been half in love with the man for years, and although in the beginning of her infatuation she had romanticized Lorcan into some perfect man, she had grown out of it. She remembered quite clearly when he became less of a teenage crush (complete with doodling Mrs. Belle Gold into a notebook in class) and more of an adult fantasy.

Belle had been 17 when Christmas had rolled around, and Storybrooke had been alive with the Christmas spirit. There were decorations and Christmas lights everywhere; people walked and talked with more enthusiasm, and even Mayor Mills had decorated her house. Only two buildings in all of Storybrooke remained dismal. Mr. Gold's pawn shop, and his house. Belle had been visiting the library the day before Christmas Eve when she noticed that the pawn shop had remained curiously unadorned. That was when she realized that Mr. Gold did not celebrate Christmas. As far as anyone had known, he had no family, no friends, and no one wanted to be in his company on such a day. Belle's heart had wept for him, just as tears had sprung into her eyes. The one person on this earth that she had secretly wanted to spend every Christmas with, had no one. So she set about to change that.

Granny held a Christmas party every year, and Belle wanted to make sure Mr. Gold went. Granny had, at first, resisted the idea of inviting the most hated man in Storybrooke to such an event, but Belle had mentioned that he might be slighted if he was not invited. Granny had reluctantly agreed (only because she was afraid that he might raise the rent) and it was Belle who got to deliver the invitation to him.

Belle had waited until Mr. Gold was out of his pawn shop (she had always felt nervous about going inside and being alone with him), and caught him while he was visiting the Storybrooke library on Christmas Eve.

"Mr. Gold?" Belle had asked as he perused the history section. He turned his head suddenly, the lines in his brow furrowed.

"Miss French. Can I help you?" He had replied, his tone formal and a bit irritated. Belle had tried not to blush (really she had), but she could not help the pink on her cheeks as she approached him.

"Granny sent me t-to give you this." She said, holding out a small white envelope to him. After eying it warily, he took it, opening it immediately.

"An invitation to a Christmas party?" He practically sneered, laughing a little and handing it back to Belle. "I don't celebrate Christmas." Belle had nearly been heart broken at his refusal of the invitation, but her curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask.

"Why not? I know Granny's parties are not the most... elegant of affairs, but I'm going to be there. I thought... since you... you know..." She trailed off, becoming highly embarrassed at the way she had phrased the statement. Gold just chuckled at her, not in a mocking way, but in a way that caused Belle's heart to beat faster, and a shiver to run though her.

"I don't like Christmas. And I certainly don't go to Christmas parties." He said simply, turning back to the books and giving her the cut direct. Belle had wanted to say more, but it was obvious that he wanted her to leave so she turned to walk away. She had made it about three steps away when she heard his voice. "Miss French?" She turned to look at him as he walked closer to her, his eyes softening a little.

"Yes Mr. Gold?"

"Thank you for the invitation." He said, and in the strangest turn of events, he took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles lightly. Belle's heart had nearly exploded out of her chest, and she was sure that she had blushed so hard that steam was pouring from her ears. He had dropped her hand rather quickly, and turned away to wander back to the books he had been examining. Belle had never been the same again.

Since that moment, Belle had begun to see the real person within, as opposed to her fanciful version of him. She saw the flaws as well as the strengths and the loneliness that seemed to fill his entire being. She also became hyper aware of him on a physical level. His soulful eyes, and lean frame were highly appealing to her, and Belle found herself beginning to fantasize about his hands stroking her neck, or his lips running trails on her back. Belle had been scolded several times by her teachers that she wasn't paying attention in class, and she had always blushed when caught. During her college years, Lorcan Gold had starred as the main attraction in every sexual fantasy she had ever had. He had haunted her dreams as well, sometimes innocent, sometimes highly graphic, but it was always _him_ and no other.

So, needless to say, now that Belle _finally_ had him, her imagination was running wild. All she could think about half the time was how to use his tie to bind him to his desk so she could have her wicked way with him, or how to entice him to loose control and take her against the wall. Belle felt a little shameless when she had these thoughts, but after ten years of wanting him (in one way or another) she was amazed at her restraint. Still, she wanted him. Badly. And she was determined to have him.

With that in mind, Belle stood and pulled on a sweater. She was wearing only a tank top and pajama pants, and she was going to need something to warm her as she set out on her mission. She pulled a pair of shoes on, and grabbed her keys. Opening the door to her apartment, she practically ran down the stairs in her haste. She threw open the door at the bottom and slipped into the outside world, her love for Lorcan her guiding light in the darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I kinda stopped writing for the hollidays. Anyway, so I've kinda hit the mark where I have to decide if this is going to stay rated T or if I'm going to change it to M. So I want you, my readers, to decide. When or if you post a review, please put your opinion in it. I have two different ways I can go (depending on your opinions) so please review and tell me what you want. Anyway, this chapter's title comes from the song "I Know There's Something Going On" by Frida. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Cheers!**_

_**Oh, and if you decide you want it to say rated T, I will be creating a separate story with the rated M bits that belong in between for those of you who want the fun stuff. ^_^**_


	11. No Dawn, No Day

_**A/N: WARNING. As of this chapter, this is now an MA rated Fic for some very steamy scenes. Some of you wanted it to stay a T rating, but the muse would not let me. Seriously. Wouldn't let me. This was a hard chapter to write, and from here on out, shit get's real yo. More info down at the bottom.**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: No Dawn, No Day

Lorcan was sitting in his living room, staring at the fire with a glass of scotch when a knock sounded on his door. He checked his watch (it was 10:36) and bit back an oath at the intrusion. He had been in a foul mood since Belle had left after dinner, and he had been hoping to be very drunk before he went to bed. He did not need to dream of Milah, or Bae tonight, and liquor was one of the only ways to avoid it. He stood begrudgingly, and limped to the front door.

"What do you want?" Lorcan bit before he had even seen who it was. When he did, he was slightly taken aback.

"Hello Rumple. We need to talk." Came the dulcet tones of Regina Mills, dressed in her most threatening business suit. She gave Lorcan a truly evil smile. Regina only smiled like that when she had something up her sleeve. He _hated_ that smile. Lor scowled at her, his current alcohol level aiding his bad temper.

"I have nothing to say to you Madame Mayor." He practically snarled. She was the furthest thing from helpful in his current condition, and he did not feel like dealing with her. But Regina just smiled and leaned forward.

"Then just listen Gold. I won't take up much of your _precious_ time." She said, shouldering her way into his entrance hall. Gold begrudgingly closed the door behind her. He followed her into the sitting room and sighed with mental exhaustion when she turned to him.

"What is it you want to say Regina. I'm in no mood to deal with your bullshit tonight." He said, his tone betraying his animosity and his thin patience. Regina merely smiled and poured herself a drink at his sideboard.

"I've come to make a deal with you." She said after taking a sip of his finest brandy.

"Oh? And what deal would that be dearie?" He replied, an undercurrent of disdain laced through his words.

"You'll want to make this deal Rumple. I want you to work for me. To do whatever I ask so long as I say 'Please'." Regina said, cruel confidence in her eyes. Lorcan burst out laughing, a deep mocking laugh that shook him to his very bones. Regina's eyes flashed dangerously as he doubled over with mirth, but her confidence was still strong.

"And what makes you think I would agree to such a ludicrous thing?" Lorcan asked, still chuckling and wiping tears of merriment from his eyes. Regina gave him her most triumphant smile and Lorcan could not help but feel a cold shiver of dread run down his spine.

"If you don't agree, I will rip the one thing you care about away from her family and her friends for a life of misery. If you don't agree to never see her again, and do ask I ask, I will make sure that Belle French is committed to the psychiatric ward of the Storybrooke Hospital, never to see the light of day again." Regina snapped, setting down her empty glass with a dull thud. Lorcan's features were a mask of indifference, but inside he had never felt so terrified in his life. He told himself she was just bluffing, and that she couldn't commit Belle against her will. But he had to ask.

"What makes you think you can do that? Belle is one of the sanest people I've ever met. No doctor in a million years would diagnose her with anything."

"Do you really think I would come in here and play games with you Gold? I've got enough evidence of mental instability on both sides of her family to commit her for months. On top of that, she has had years of therapy due to the death of her mother, and the controlling nature of her father. Not to mention her crazy little crush on _you_ for all these years. Even if I didn't have Hopper in my back pocket, I could still send her away for a _long_ time." Regina ended her tirade with a flourish and a cruel smile.

Lorcan knew that she had him. He had never felt such fear in his entire life. Regina was right. She could destroy Belle. She would commit her to the institution, and then mentally break her. She would make sure that Belle would never live a normal life again. Lorcan could not, and would not let that happen. On the other hand, that would mean never associating with Belle again. He would never make her laugh, feel her touch, kiss her, walk with her, talk with her. He would never see her grow with his child. Never dance with her on their wedding. He would never grow old with her. It was unbearable to him to think of his life without her. He loved her, needed her like air. He knew he could never survive without her. But maybe, she could survive without him.

"What do you want me to do." Lorcan spat with all the rage in his soul. He had never been more furrious in his entire life, _never_. Regina was a sadistic bitch, and he would make sure that he got his revenge for what she was doing to him. Him and Belle.

"I want you to break her. I want _you_ to make her think that all of this..." She waved her hands, refering to Lorcan and Belle's relationship "...nonsense was just an act. That you used her, and that you never really loved her. I want you to break her heart. And after you do, I want you to never associate with her again." She leaned in close to him, her twisted cruel black heart delighting in his anger. "_Please_." She hissed, and with that she stalked out of his house, her evil laughter echoing faintly in Lorcan's mind.

* * *

Lor had never cried so hard in his entire life. Not even when Bae had died. Hell, not even when Bae had been born. His eyes were swollen and puffy as he stared down at his empty glass of scotch. The house was dark. He'd turned off all the lights and sat in the darkness, his soul cracking as he thought about what he had to do. Half of him wanted to tell Belle about how Regina was blackmailing him, and pretend that he had broken her heart while they figured out what to do. But Lor knew that Belle was no actress. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and she was terrible at hiding her emotions. The only reason he'd never known she was in love with him for so long was because he wasn't looking for it. He had seen only kindness in Belle's eyes. Only embarrassment, or her lighthearted nature. He'd never seen what had been right in front of him all along. Well, except for once, many years ago.

It had been a particularly bad day for Lorcan. One of his better deals had fallen through (not to mention that it had rained, and his leg was giving him a hell of a time), and he had been snapping at anyone who even looked at him funny like a wild animal. He had just locked up his shop, and had begun to walk home when he heard a noise from the side alley. He peeked around the corner, slightly surprised at the sight before him. Belle French, one of his tenant's daughters was walking back and forth, mumbling to her self. He had always liked the French girl. She smiled at him when no one else would. He had tried to be hardhearted about it, deluding himself into thinking she only did it because she wanted something. But she never asked for anything, not even an extension on the rent for her father.

Belle must have been about Eighteen at that point. If Lorcan recalled correctly, she left for college not two days after. At the time, he had no idea how she felt, until he started hearing what she was mumbling.

"Okay Belle. You can do this. It's not a big deal. You're just going to go in there and tell him. You don't expect anything. You just want him to know." She said, pacing up and down as she twirled a stray curl of her chestnut hair. Lor had always liked Belle's hair. It suited her features and in the sunlight shone like a rare sunset. Lorcan had debated about whether or not to interrupt her. She obviously had something to say to him, and at the time, he had thought her father had sent her to tell him some bad news.

"What is it you want to tell me dearie?" He had asked, stepping out of the shadows. She had nearly jumped two feet in the air, a yelp ripping from her throat as she clutched at her heart.

"M-Mr. Gold! You...you scared me!" She cried, still recovering from her fright. Lorcan had chucked at that, thinking _'About bloody time I scared you'. _He could not help but feel a twinge of sympathy thought, and he walked over to her, taking her elbow to steady her.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I frightened you." He said, looking her directly in the eyes. He'd never noticed before, but her eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue. Like the lochs of his childhood reflecting the colors of the sky after a storm. He had tugged at his collar a little, feeling a little strange at the direction of his thoughts. He cleared his throat before continuing. "What are you doing out here so late? You should be at home." Belle had blushed furiously, looking down her toes.

"Well I... I'm leaving for College soon... and ah...there is something..." She huffed a little then, stumbling over her words like a girl trying to ask for her first kiss. "...something I wanted to t-tell you." She said, looking him in the eyes hopefully. She bit her lip, her nervous energy rolling off of her in waves and for just a second, Lorcan felt his eyes drawn to her lip caught delicately in her teeth. He immediately dropped his gaze to his cane, hoping she couldn't see him blushing in the dark. He coughed, trying to clear his throat, for he was sure if he had spoken it would have sounded a little raw.

"A-and what would that be, Miss French?" He asked, looking everywhere but at her until he said her name. Their eyes had caught and for a moment, Lorcan was sure he saw something there. A mixture of hope, timidity, and strangest of all _longing_.

"Just that...I'm going to miss you Mr. Gold. And I want you to have something to remember me by." She said, suddenly turning into the brave and confident young woman he knew she was. He was stunned into silence as she quickly closed the distance between them, and rose up on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. The corner of her mouth had brushed his. He gave a small gasp when her kiss lasted a little longer than a peck, the skin to skin contact rare. His heart had beat so fast, he was sure he was having a heart attack, but before he could move she had run down the alley and out of sight.

He had treasured that moment for years, carrying it with him through his worst days and his bleakest nights. Lorcan was the most hated man in Storybrooke, so needless to say, physical touch with another human being was rare. Most people didn't even want to shake hands with him. But he thought about it, and realized that Belle French was the only person in memory who wasn't afraid to touch him. So he carried that kiss like a torch in the night, wondering about the girl who had been willing to kiss a beast.

So as Lorcan's tears dripped down into the glass in his hands, mixing with the little liquor left, he knew he couldn't tell Belle. Belle, who was so kind and thoughtful. Belle, who gave him shy little smiles. Belle, who had fallen in love with a man who was so unworthy of her. She could never hide her love for him now. Never pretend that she hated him. It would be so against her nature, that Lorcan knew they would be doomed if he did. So he cried harder at the thought of what he knew he must do. He had to break her heart, so he could save her soul. And he knew it would shatter him to do it.

* * *

Lorcan didn't hear the knock on the door. He didn't hear it swing open. He didn't hear Belle call his name, and he didn't hear her move into the room. So lost was he, that Belle had to touch his shoulder to get him to acknowledge her. He jumped of course, wiping his face and eyes on his sleeve as he backed away from her a little on the couch.

"B-Belle! Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, afraid that his thoughts were written to plainly on his face. Belle was dressed in a sweater and pajama pants, her eyes concerned and loving.

"I came to see you. I couldn't sleep. You're crying Lor. Is everything alright?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch and reaching out to touch his face. As her fingers skimmed over his cheek, Lor's soul cried out in pain. He schooled his features though, knowing that he had to make it seem like nothing was wrong. It was everything he could do not to burst out sobbing and tell her the truth. He could not bring himself to go the full mile and make it seem like he hated her. He was too in love with her, too unprepared, and too cowardly to do it. Instead, he gave her a sad smile and turned back to his glass.

"It's alright. I'm just... I'm just thinking about today. About Milah and... and Bae." He said, hating the lies he had to give her. He wanted to tell her the truth so badly that it was torture not to. He hated himself for it, and tried to gain some composure. "What are you doing here Belle? It's late, you should be at home." He said, realizing with a jolt how much his words sounded like they did so long ago.

" You need me Lorcan. And I need you." She said, forcing him to look at her by turning his head with her hands. His eyes met hers and he drowned in the look she gave him. So full of love, tenderness, empathy, and understanding. His entire being cried out to her with such pain and love that he could not hold back the tears and little sob that came from him.

He kissed her then, kissed her with all the love in his soul. For all of the memories that they would never make. For all the children they could have had, and all the laughter they should have shared. This was a kiss of devotion, for he knew he would love her forever, and there would never be another. And she kissed him back, tears falling from her eyes as she felt the raw emotion in that kiss. Lorcan's arms crushed her to him as he devoured her like a man possessed. He could feel the long dormant desire for her come surging to surface. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad he was shaking. And by God, he would have her. If only for one night, to keep him going for the long days to come. In this moment, there would be no tomorrow. No hearts to break, no tears to be shed. Only love, and the passion that they felt for one another.

Lor plundered Belle's mouth, his tongue running along her the inside of her upper lip, moaning at the taste of her. She tasted like woman and spring rain. Belle began tugging on his tie, and Lorcan happily tore the offending garment off. Belle broke away from the kiss, Lorcan giving a little whimper of protest as she tore off her sweater and tank top. Lorcan's eyes fixed on her skin, her chest bare for him to see. His eyes grew dark and heavy lidded with desire as he stared at her shamelessly. She was perfect, all porcelain skin and gentle swells of flesh. Her nipples were a divine coral pink and Lorcan shook as he took one of her breasts into his palm and squeezed gently. Belle let out a little mewl of desire and Lorcan was lost. He swept Belle up into his arms, ignoring his screaming leg as he carried her to his room on the main floor. He didn't even bother with opening the door, instead kicking it open with his bag leg. The door frame shattered at the lock and Belle gave a squeal of surprise at his ferocity. He lay her down on the bed and tore his shirt off, buttons clattering to the floor as he threw it across the room. Belle could not help but be caught in the fierceness of his gaze. His eyes were wild as his chest rose and fell from his labored breathing. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her, to claim her in the most primitive ways imaginable. His hair was disheveled and fell around his face in the sexiest way Belle had ever seen it. The way he looked, like a god ready to take the sacrifice laid before him, Belle could not help but become hopelessly aroused.

"Lorcan..." She whispered, her eyes heavy with passion. Lor was on top of her in a flash, but unlike earlier when he had been so desperate and wild, he was achingly gentle. He kissed her with a depth of feeling that nearly brought tears to her eyes. His lips moved over hers with a delicious friction that made her moan with pleasure. His chest was pressed up against hers, only the soft cotton of his undershirt between them. She could feel the heat of his body through it, and wanted nothing more than to feel the silk of his skin instead of the flimsy cotton. She grabbed the fabric on his back, and pulled as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down. Lorcan leaned back onto his knees to let Belle pull his undershirt off, which she did so with a passion. She gazed at his naked chest and he flushed faintly. He was a slim man, but not without his own appeal. He had lean muscles and strong arms. Arms that Belle knew would hold her forever.

"Belle." Lorcan moaned, her direct unwavering gaze causing his already swollen length to twitch slightly beneath the layers of fabric that separated them. He quickly moved to cover her with his body, his hands roaming over her as his mouth took hers. Her arms wound around his neck, one hand sinking into his hair, the other feeling the skin of his back. Lor's hand found her breast and squeezed, causing Belle to give a moan of satisfaction. He grinned as he kissed his way back down her neck, biting lightly at the pulse point below her ear and sucking. Her back arched as he continued to tease her breast and her neck. She raked her nails down his back and he moaned, bucking lightly against her hip. She gave a little gasp when he did, finally feeling his erection through her pajamas and his pants. She wanted to move her hands to undo his belt, but Lor distracted her by kissing his way down her collarbone and her chest. He payed particular attention to the spot directly between her breasts, licking and sucking at the spot.

"Lor please..." She begged, wanting to feel his mouth on her properly. He gave her a purely masculine grin, one that spoke of dark sensual promise.

"Please what Belle? You have to be specific." He growled, unable to help the primitive satisfaction of seeing her undone at his hands.

"Please Lor..._please._" She moaned, feeling unable to tell him exactly what she wanted. She had never made love like this, and her embarrassment was obvious.

"Tell me what you want Belle." His husky brogue deep and thicker as he licked the underside of her breast, causing Belle to shudder and gasp from pleasure.

"Take me into your mouth." Belle practically begged, managing to find the right words. She could feel his grin against her skin as he squeezed her right breast. His lips closed over her already taught nipple, electing a full and throaty moan from Belle. Lor could feel an electric current surge through his body and pool in his groin at her passionate vocals. He flicked his tongue against the bud in his mouth, sucking with unabashed pleasure. Belle's hands threaded into his hair, her eyes fluttering shut with the sensation of his mouth on her. After paying attention to the right breast, he moved on to the left, causing Belle to buck against him. He gave that one the same treatment, his hips involuntarily grinding against hers. With a primitive thrill that threatened to undo him, she matched his rhythm, their bodies rubbing against each other.

"Belle." Lorcan groaned, pulling away from her to rest his head on her shoulder, feeling her skin with his chest, his hips continuing to move against hers. It was a heavenly torture to move with Belle like this, inflaming his desire while denying him the connection he truly sought. With a finesse that he had thought beyond him, Lor pulled Belle's pajama bottoms off of her to leave her completely and perfectly naked before him. The moonlight streamed through the windows to fall upon her bare form, caressing her like Lor ached to do. And so he did, running his hands up her calves, ghosting over her knees and stroking her thighs until he was sure that her moans of pleasure would fill up his soul. He then leaned over her, bracing his arm by her neck and looking her in the eyes as he began to lightly touch the nest of curls between her legs. Her eyes closed and her back arched as her hands tangled in the blankets beneath them.

"Oh god Lor!" She cried as his slender fingers parted her folds to run along the seam of tender flesh at her entrance. He gave her a primitive growl as he found the small bud just above where his fingers had been and lightly touched her there. She gave a little spasm of delight when he did, clawing at his back.

"I'm going to take you Belle. I'm going to ride you long and hard, until you are screaming my name. I'm going to push into you..." He whispered into her ear, making his point by sliding his finger into her. "...and claim you in every way. But first, I'm going to make sure you are ready." He said, penetrating her with two of his fingers for emphasis. She cried out a little when he did, her legs twitching involuntarily. He moved his fingers slowly at first, retracting them and then plunging back in and curling the tips to hit a perfect spot inside of her that drove her wild.

"Oh god Lorcan don't stop. Don't...oh god." She cried as he moved faster and faster, his thumb rubbing against her clitoris with each stroke. She could feel the pressure building, a tightness growing in her womb and spreading out as far as the tips of her toes.

"Come for me Belle. I want you to shatter in my arms." He cooed, his lips and teeth going to work on her neck as his hand moved within her. Her hips jerked against his hand, growing frantic with need. "I love you Belle, now come for me."

That was it. His declaration of love was enough to send her over the precipice. Belle cried out, Lorcan's name on her lips as she finally shattered. Her body shuddered with pleasure, back arching and toes curling as Lorcan rubbed his thumb against her harder, his fingers never stopping their work. He forced her climax to last as long as possible, giving her two fierce waves of ecstasy before letting her relax back against the blankets. He stood quickly, unbuckling his belt and shedding himself of his pants and boxers in one smooth sweep. Though Belle was still coming down from her climax, she could not help the electric trill at the sight of his bare and erect form. He was like a pagan god, raw and purely male sensuality rolling off of him in waves. He moved to kneel between her parted legs before covering her body with his. Belle gasped at the sensation of every inch of their skin touching. He was so warm, so blissfully hot that Belle wanted him to burn her forever.

"Oh god Belle. I want you so badly... I love you Belle. Remember that. Remember I love you." He whispered into her ear as he rolled his hips so that his lean length rubbed against her wet thatch of curls. Belle moaned when he did, her legs instinctively positioning herself to receive him. Their breathing was harsh and labored as Lorcan pulled back so that he could meet her eyes. For a moment, time stopped and all either could feel was a burning love that echoed in their souls. Belle felt tears of joy begin to prickle behind her eyes. Her love was so strong, and so true, that she could not help as the beads of liquid tracked their way across her face.

"Oh Lor. I love you too. So much." She said, pulling him down for a soul searing kiss. Belle stroked his back as he positioned himself to take her, not even bothering to care if she was on birth control or anything else. He refused to be sorry for their lovemaking, for any reason, especially a child. He pressed the tip of his shaft into her entrance, evoking a passionate moan from Belle. When he slid a little farther, it was his turn to moan. He was shaking from the effort it took to go slowly, wanting her to adjust to him so that she wouldn't hurt. She, however, had other ideas, and used her legs to force him farther into her.

"Belle!" Lor cried, unable to stop himself from thrusting into her roughly after her encouragement. She cried out as well, raking her nails down his back. He was so close to spilling his seed into her already, that he leaned on his bad leg, hoping the pain would be enough to keep him going until he could make Belle climax again. He began to move within her, sliding out of her a little before thrusting back inside her. Every time he did, she vocalized her approval, first with small mewls, then with louder moans as he pulled farther out. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, his own moans and cries of pleasure growing.

"Lor...oh god...harder..." She begged, her legs rising higher to wrap around his waist, giving him a whole new angle to take her with. His hips rolled as he began to move faster, pulling out farther and plunging in deeper. Her hips rose to meet him every time, and Lor was nearly torn apart by the feeling. He leaned on his elbows above her so that he could hold her head in his hands, his fingers running through her chestnut tresses. Lor whispered sweet words into her ear as he staked his claim, telling her how much he loved her, how wonderful she felt, and how long he had wanted her.

"I have wanted you like this for so long." He told her, kissing her neck as he thrust back into her, her throaty moan causing him to move faster. "I've dreamed... about you. I never thought...I could _ever... _have you this way." He said, his words spoken between desperate pants of breath. Her hands moved all over him as he bucked faster into her.

"Oh Lor...I wanted you too. Only you. Always you." She moaned as she held on to him, the wonderful tension within her growing with each roll of his hips. He slipped an arm under one of her legs, bringing it up so that her knee was hooked around his bicep, giving him deeper access to her inner folds, and allowing him to hit that perfect little spot inside of her. They moved faster then, Lorcan growling as he impaled her on his cock with rough abandon. Belle cried out when he did, the new sensation so pleasurable that it bordered on pain. Her climax was rising up in in her, and Lor could feel it. He slammed into her, harder and faster every time. His own orgasm was within sight, but he refused release until Belle had hers, so he moved a hand between them and rubbed his finger against the bud just above where they were joined. It took almost no time before Belle was screaming his name, her inner walls clenching and releasing him so quickly that his roar of _her_ name came almost at the same time as her cry. He forced himself to continue to trust into her, milking himself of every last drop and prolonging her ecstasy until he collapsed on top of her, sated and _almost_ completely satisfied.

They lay there for a while, their hearts beating as one, breathing in unison. Belle could feel Lorcan still inside her, the sensation of their union to perfect to let go. Lor nuzzled into her neck as Belle wrapped her arms tighter around him, clasping him to her so that he could not move.

"I love you Lor. I love you so much." Belle said, closing her eyes to memorize the feeling of his skin on hers. Lor choked up with emotion, tears falling into her hair

"And I love you my dearest, my only, my _Belle_."

Later that night, after they had made love two more times (they had a _lot_ of time to make up for), Lorcan allowed himself to weep properly. Belle was asleep, her backside cuddled up against his front as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He should have been happy, but all he could think about was the horrible things he was going to have to do to her. His heart broke at the thought of never being able to be with her like this again, going back to never touching another human being. Belle had been his light in a sea of darkness. And soon, he was going to have to cast a shadow over her heart, tainting her love until it died. He knew that when the time came, he could not live with himself. He would gladly take the punishment for this sin, and torture himself for the rest of his days to atone.

For the rest of the night, he whispered vows of devotion, apologies, and words of love to her sleeping form, praying that some part of her would hear him. He wanted her to know that he loved her, so that deep down, some part of her heart would remain in tact, and live to love again.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, you can see where I'm going with this now. This was HIGHLY emotional for me to write, like literally I was crying when I wrote this. I had to write that final scene though, because I felt that it fit the story. If you want to ignore it, go ahead and skip it. I won't hold it against you. Anyway, this chapter's title comes from the song "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, this is my first time writing a sex scene.**_


	12. When Love Must Die

Chapter Twelve: When Love Must Die

Lorcan stood, hand splayed across the counter of his shop with a defeated hunch. His eyes were closed, willing the information in front of him to disappear. He had spent the better half of his day calling in favors, pouring over paperwork, and double checking himself. He had managed to get a hold of Belle's medical records (as well as her father's and her mother's) in the hope that there was a way to stop Regina from taking Belle away from him. He was not an official lawyer, he merely dabbled in law, but he knew she had a strong enough case against Belle. Even without Hopper, Belle's records were concerning.

After her mother's death, Belle had shut everyone out of her life. She had refused even the most basic of human contact for months, and when she finally did return to the world, she had willed her mother back into existence. As far as Belle had been concerned, her mother was still alive and well, and would often talk to her "mother". As she had grown older, the invisible mother had disappeared, but grew apathetic to her life. She had grown distant with her father, and refused to form an opinion for anything. She did whatever she was told, and showed no emotions. This lasted until she was fourteen, and Belle had told the previous psychiatrist to Dr. Hopper, that it was all because of _him_. Lorcan.

Lor had gone over the basics of what had been said. That Belle's obsession with him had caused her to start feeling emotions and was more able to connect to the people around her, even her father. She had talked about him at every available opportunity, expressing at first her fascination, then her sympathy, her attraction, and then her infatuation. Lor had been unable to help the flutter of his heart at reading the words, as much as it elated him, it also pained him. Her father had a history of substance abuse, as well as occasionally physical abuse. Never toward his family, but he'd been arrested many times for public disorderly conduct. Her mother had been diagnosed with schizophrenia ten years before her death, and although she had been under treatment (and had responded well), it was a genetic disorder.

Regina could take Belle easily. Keeping her was another thing entirely. Legally, Regina had a leg to stand on to take Belle for evaluation. Once inside though, she would drug Belle to bring out the symptoms she wanted, and force a fake diagnoses to make sure she stayed there. She had so many loyal lackeys in almost every institution in Storybrooke, that it didn't take a genius to know she could easily carry out her threats. Lorcan may have owned Storybrooke, but Regina ran it. He would need time to figure out how to get something on her big enough to strike back, and Lorcan had no time before he needed to push Belle away. He knew he was going to have to play the "Henry" card on her, and that would take some _very_ cautious and clever planning on his part. He was going to have to push Belle away for the time being. Hopefully, when this was all over, he could beg her forgiveness, explain the situation, and mend what had to be broken. But first he had to break it.

Lor had left his house very early in the morning. He knew Belle would probably sleep in a little later than usual, and so he used that time to try and rebuild the mental walls she broke down. He needed to appear cold and distant, when all he wanted to do was cry and hold her in his arms. He could feel it before it happened. Feel _her_ so near. The little bell over his shop front door rang, and Belle entered, a smile on her face. She had gone back to her apartment to get changed, and she practically glowed with happiness. Lor had not moved, not raising his head to look at her. He schooled his features, and straightened his tie, standing to his full height to greet her.

"Hello Miss French. What can I do for you?" Lor asked, a smug, satisfied smirk on his face. Belle paused at his look, but then giggled, thinking he was joking.

"Oh Lor stop. You haven't called me 'Miss French' in weeks. _Although_..." She paused, walking up to him playfully and leaning across the counter, giving him a seductive look. "...I might let you tonight if I get to call you 'Mr. Gold'." Lorcan felt his facade momentarily slip slightly at Belle's hungry look. His internal voice was screaming _'Oh yes please.'_ whilst his more rational side snapped him out of it. Instead of kissing her roughly, which he desperately wanted to do, he instead gave her a haughty look.

"I don't think there is going to be a tonight. Or any other night for that matter _dearie_." He sneered, making her eyes go wide with shock.

"Lor what is going on? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her confidence faltering slightly. He gave her a smug, smile, his eyes cold and flashing.

"Oh no dearie. You did something quite right. Several times if I recall." He said darkly, moving slowly to slip out from behind the counter, a predatory gleam in his eye. Belle backed away a little but held her ground, hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"Lor what are you saying?" Her voice was strong, but there was an easily perceptible crack in it. Lorcan felt his heart breaking, his soul screaming for him to stop, to end the charade but he continued.

"That I don't need you anymore. You had your fun, and I certainly had mine. You can end it now." He said, his voice dead calm and surprisingly quiet. His words struck her like a blow and the shock and pain in her eyes was almost too much for him to take.

"Don't need me anymore? What are you talking about Lor? I love you." She said, moving to try and touch his arm but he pulled away.

"You think you can make me weak? Make me want _you_?" He gave a sick and twisted laugh, while internally it was a sob. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't see through your little game? Poor little Belle French, half in love with a monster all her life." He began stepping toward her now, radiating menacing anger. She backed away slowly, the look in his eyes so cruel and angry that tears began to prickle her eyes. "But you had a plan all along didn't you? Tame the beast, and control him with false professions of love!" He shouted as her back came in contact with the wall, trapping her.

"What? No! Lorcan I love you. I've always loved you!" Belle cried, moving forward to try and touch him. Lorcan shrank away from her touch, knowing that if she touched him, he would be lost, and unable to continue.

"Shut up!" He yelled, swatting her hand away, and taking a step closer, now just a foot away.

"But I do! I love-"

"Shut the hell up!" He cried, grabbing her shoulders to shake her a little. He didn't want to hurt her, but if he didn't end this soon, he would confess the truth, and that was something he could not do.

"Why won't you believe me?!" She desperately cried, the tears streaming down her face in full force now.

"Because no one...NO ONE COULD EVER, EVER LOVE ME!" He roared, his eyes boring into hers with frantic fury. For the first time ever, Belle was afraid of him, he could feel it. And damn if his heart didn't shatter at her fear. He let go of her arms, turning away from her to stop himself from crying. For a moment, he stood there, hunched over and breathing hard, not saying a word. He expected her to slip away, to run out the door and never look back. What he did not expect was her hand slipping over his back to his shoulder. He flinched, the touch so unexpected that he felt the tears starting to spring from his eyes.

"Why can't you _just_ believe that someone could want you?" She asked softly. He shrugged off her hand, and turned to face her.

"Because I'm a beast. And beasts don't _love._" He spat, his eyes dark and dangerous. "I never loved you. I knew your game all along. I _used_ you. Now go."

His words broke Belle's heart and a hand flew to cover the sobs that wanted to spill from her mouth. He had never believed her. Used her, for his own sick pleasure. And now that he got what he wanted, he was throwing her away. But something inside of her, something that looked deep down into his eyes and saw the truth said no. He loved her. She didn't know why he was pushing her away, but something told her that it wasn't because he thought she didn't love him. It was something else. As much as his words hurt her, she knew they were spoken for another reason. He was pushing her away. Why?

"No." She said, her stubborn will returning. The love she felt for him was reflected in her eyes, and Lor nearly cried out from the sight of it.

"No?" He asked, his cruel veneer snapping for a second to betray the confusion in his voice and features.

"No. I do love you. And you know it." She said, stalking towards him to stand dangerously close, her face inches from his. "I don't know why you are saying these things Lorcan. I don't know why you are pushing me away, but know this. I will _always_ love you, and you love me too. Whatever the reason, whatever the cause for this behavior I will find out. And when I do, _nothing_ will stop me from fighting for you."

Belle turned and fled from the shop, her voice echoing in Lorcan's head. He collapsed on the floor, unable to help the tears that now flowed freely down his face. He had managed to push her away temporarily, but how long would it last? He must have slipped up, must have shown her in some way his true feelings. He felt like a miserable failure for hurting her, for having to say those lies. He grabbed his cane, and stood, breathing heavily. His grip tightened on the handle, and before he knew what he was going, he was heaving it aloft and crashing it down on his glass counters. They shattered apart as he swung his cane viciously, breaking anything he could touch. The sounds of breaking glass could be heard inside the shop for over fifteen minutes as he broke every breakable item in his store. When he finally stopped, great sobs wracked his body. His hands had more than a few cuts, and his eyes stung with tears as he stumbled to the back room and collapsed in a chair, utterly defeated.

* * *

"He's lying. Somethings wrong I know it is." Belle said, leaving no room for argument to Ruby, Mary, and Emma. She had called an emergency meeting, and they were all gathered around the living space. Henry was upstairs, reading his book as Belle had relayed all the information. All three of the women looked shocked.

"Belle, have you thought that he might be telling the truth. We all know Gold to be a selfish, evil bastard. Are you sure you weren't seeing what you _wanted_ to see, all these years?" Emma asked, setting down her mug of coca to give Belle a deathly serious look. Belle returned her gaze with a fierce, determined, almost threatening eye.

"He loves me. He _never_ would have told me the things he did unless he was truly in love with me. And he knows I love him. Don't you _ever_ insinuate otherwise, ever again." Her tone had such a note of warning and finality, that every leaned back a moment, shocked by Belle's bold statemnet. Mary Margret cleared her throat, the awkward tension thick in the room.

"Well... I don't think we can simply speculate on Mr. Gold's reasoning. Guessing isn't going to get us anywhere." She said, Ruby and Belle nodding.

"Something is going on here and I don't like it." Ruby said simply, looking down at the floor with a hard expression on her face.

"You don't like what?" Came Henry's voice from the stairs. All four of the women looked up at him as Emma stood.

"Henry go back upstairs. We're talking about something important." She said, moving to shoo him back to his favorite reading spot. Belle grabbed Emma's arm before she could though, stopping her.

"No. I think Henry should know." Belle said, looking up at her friend for permission. Emma looked back at Mary Margret and Ruby for confirmation, and when they both nodded, waved Henry over to where they were seated. He moved to stand next to his mother as Belle explained to Henry the situation. Belle knew that he was smart, smarter than most adults, and did not water down what had transpired between Lorcan and herself (excluding the previous night of course.) Henry listened carefully to Belle's explanation, drinking in every word.

"So that is the situation Henry. I believe that there is another reason for him to be doing this. Do you agree?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah I do. Belle is right. Mr. Gold isn't a mean person, he's just misunderstood. He wouldn't be doing this unless he had to." Henry said, turning to look at each of them in turn.

"Had to?" Ruby asked.

"Well, in my book, the hero only pushes the heroine away if he thinks she might get hurt." Henry said, looking to Belle. All four of the women were quiet for a moment before Emma snapped her fingers. You could practically see the light-bulb over her head.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of it before." Emma cried standing up. Belle, Mary, and Ruby all stood too.

"What is it Emma? What didn't you think of?" Mary asked.

"It's really quite simple." Emma said, turning to Belle. "Someone is trying to use you against him." Mary and Ruby gasped but Belle was calm and it clicked instantly. Lor was the most powerful man in Storybrooke. Everyone hated him, and it only made sense that someone might use Belle to try and hurt him. He was pushing her away to save them both. A smile bloomed on her face.

"You're right. He would push me away, to save me. But who would do such a thing?" Belle asked, unable to think of anyone who would go to that kind of lengths to harm him or her. That is, until she remembered the stranger who had assaulted Lorcan the day before. "There was a man. Came into the shop yesterday and yelled at Lor. Said all sorts of horrible things to him."

"What was his name? Did you get a good look at him?" Emma asked, taking out her police notebook and pen.

"Lorcan said his name was Killian Jones. He was a stranger, knew Lorcan before he moved here. He has dark black hair and an earring in his right ear." Ruby and Mary Margret's faces dropped, jaws hanging open in shock. Emma looked between the two.

"Uh you know him?" Emma asked, pointing to each of them.

"Yeah. He came into the diner a week ago, and every day since. Asking all sorts of questions about Mr. Gold and the town." Ruby said. Emma jotted everything down as Mary Margret piped in.

"That's not all. I saw him at the city council meeting yesterday. With Regina." Mary said, and Emma gave her a wide eyed look before turning to look at Henry.

"We should tell them." He said to her, a wide smile on his face.

"Tell us what?" Belle asked, highly confused now. Emma gave Henry a look, but he simply smiled and turned to Ruby, Mary, and Belle with a secretive grin.

"It's time for you to become a part of Operation Cobra."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, it was REALLY hard to write. So yeah, Operation Cobra is now a go, and you don't get to find out exactly what it is until next chapter. Anyway, this chapter's title is from the song "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen, my favorite band. Hope you like it, and I will be updating soon.**_

_**Next chapter: Operation Cobra is in effect, and Lorcan and Regina have a talk.**_


	13. Tell Me Lies

Chapter Thirteen: Tell Me Lies

Operation Cobra was Henry codename for something both he and Emma had been working on for months. Ever since Emma had become Sheriff of Storybrooke, Regina and her dealings had been a constant thorn in her side. Every time she thought she had her on something, the evidence disappeared. Regina had always stayed one step ahead of her, and it drove her crazy. Along with the custody battle that was currently going on between the two, Emma wanted nothing more than to beat the evil bitch at her own game. Henry, had decided to help by spying on his foster mother for Emma, and had been quite useful. Now with Belle, Ruby, and Mary in on the operation, they were sure they could figure out what was going on. Although Emma was sure Regina was the one pulling the strings, Ruby and Belle had their doubts. Killian was hell bent on destroying Gold, and were not sure that Regina was a part of it. Still, he was obviously now working for her (one particular man had mentioned to Belle at the Library), and that was good enough for Emma.

It had been several weeks (two weeks, and four days, but who was counting) since Belle had spoken to Lorcan in his shop. She had not been by to see him, nor had he come to the Library to see her. When they saw one another in public, they pretended as though nothing had happened and ignored one another. It was breaking both of their hearts every time this happened, and several times Lorcan had almost spoken to her. He was afraid if he did, Regina would hear about it, and coward that he was, he did not want her to hurt Belle. So he kept his distance, and busied himself with work. Belle, however, kept busy at the library, and with trying to uncover what Killian had on him.

Ruby was the eyes and ears (occasionally nose) of the team. She was a speed texter, and sent interesting information whenever she could to the others. The diner was a perfect place to overhear conversations, and not a day went by when she didn't hear something useful. Mary Margret was the innocent touch that they needed. So trustworthy and kind, Mary could get the Devil to tell her his secrets if she asked nicely. When Belle or Ruby told her of someone who had a bit of information, it was Mary's job to seek them out on some innocent pretext and get them to talk. And she was damn good at it too. Belle was the information. Belle's long time reading obsession, and position as librarian, gave her access to the City records department. Her ability to read blueprints and legal jargon also came in handy as well. Emma was the muscle, doing most of the investigation work. She had a sharp mind, and could interrogate anyone into spilling. And of course, Henry was the spy and the brains. Not only did he _live_ with Regina, but he also was privy to some of her movements. He knew who and when, but not necessarily what or where. Not to mention he was an amazing strategist. All of their best plans came from his brilliant little head.

Ruby, Emma, Mary, Belle, and Henry sat huddled around the coffee table at Belle's apartment (they had switched locations for their weekly meetings) and went over what they had already learned.

"Glass has obviously been digging into something, so we can rule out Jones working alone. He got into the records department at City Hall, and at the hospital. He did so legally, so I can't bring him in on anything. He also went to see Archie several times in the days prior to Gold's outburst." Emma said, looking at the group with a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. "Killian has made no movements as far as I can tell. Bastard is slicker than a soapy ferret. Every time I try to follow him he looses me. I have no idea what he's been up to."

"I may be able to give you a little more information on that." Ruby said. "He was spotted several times at the docs. Apparently he's been chatting up some of the sailors down there."

"Yeah but why? If Regina already has what she wants from Gold, what is Killian's motive?" Mary asked.

"He doesn't just want power over Lor, he wants to hurt him. In every way. He said as much that day in the shop." Belle said, her eyes downcast. The rest of the group could not help but notice Belle's melancholy state. As adamant about finding the truth as she was, she had been very depressed, and missed Lorcan terribly. They didn't need to ask to know, it was written all over her face.

"So Jones is doing a little digging of his own. This could be to our advantage." Emma said quietly. No one spoke a word until Henry piped up.

"We need a plan to see what Sydney found. If Belle can get to the records department at City Hall, and traces his steps, then we can create a diversion so that no one sees her. No one can know that she's in there, especially the Evil Queen." Henry said, using his preferred code name for Regina. No one was surprised by his plan, they had always known Henry was way smarter than his ten years. Everyone's heads nodded in agreement.

"Alright so here is what we're going to do..."

Belle stood on the opposite side of the street to city hall three days later. It was almost time to put the plan into action, and she shifted from foot to foot nervously. If all went according to plan, not an eye in Storybrooke would be on her as she slipped into the large imposing building. Henry's plan was simple. Mary and Ruby would driving down the lane when Henry would run out into the street and get "Hit" by their car. Of course it would only look that way, (Mary's car was one of those fancy new one's that stopped automatically when something was in front of it) but it had take three days to convince Emma to let him do it. They had argued a hundred times, Emma fearing for his safety. However, when Henry said that if she didn't let him do it, he'd run into traffic anyway, Emma agreed begrudgingly. They had practiced with Mary's car several times, and knew it to be reliable. Henry would pretend that he was unconscious, and Emma knew she would get called by someone. The resulting mob would draw everyone's eye (especially Regina's) away from Belle for her to get to the building, slip in and out undetected, and back again.

Belle looked down the street and saw Mary's car, right on time heading down the road. Everything passed quickly. Henry stepped out from an alleyway, and before Belle had time to even blink, Henry way lying in the road with Mary's car stopped right in front of him. Belle waited until the shouts were loud and clear before making her way across the road, and into the building. She did not run, but walked quickly, down stairs to the basement of the old structure. She slipped past the sleeping records keeper, the one with the unpronounceable name, and into the back rooms. She looked up any and all recently accessed information on Lorcan, and found nothing to indicate any files on him were touched in months. She then looked herself up, and automatically she found that two files that had been recently checked out. Her medical files.

Belle ran through the maze of filing cabinets until she found the one she needed, and searching quickly, found a hard copy of her files. Not wanting them to go missing, she flipped through the pages, looking for anything that Regina could use against her, or Lorcan. What she found shocked her. Notes on therapy sessions from back in Austrailia were in there, as well as others from here in Storybrooke. _'So that's what Regina has! She wants to use my childhood trauma and instability. She could lock me up.'_ She thought, shivering at the idea. Belle knew about her mother's diagnosis, as well as her father's addiction issues. What she couldn't understand is why Lorcan didn't fight it? Why didn't he get a lawyer and fight Regina?

Belle snapped out of her thoughts and quickly took the file to a copy machine. The one farthest away from the entrance. After copying the most esential files, and returning the original to it's place, she grabbed the photocopies, and sneaked back out of the building. She ran towards the pawn shop. She needed to have a talk with Lorcan.

* * *

Lor had been miserable. He couldn't sleep, he could barely eat, and he definitely couldn't look himself in the mirror. He hated himself more than he ever had before, and seeing Belle was only a reminder of his betrayal. He was particularly cruel to everyone, and so no one had been into the shop in over a week. He preferred it that way anyway. No one to hear him softly crying in the back of the shop when he looked at the little chipped cup on his desk. No one to see him taking his cane to something breakable daily. No one to sing softly as she cleaned, or tease him, or laugh. He saw her everywhere now. He couldn't look at something, or someone without thinking about her. He swore he could smell her in his house late at night, or hear her voice when he was reading. He was being haunted by her ghost, and it was killing him slowly every day.

At the moment, he was sitting at the little table in the back, holding her chipped cup in his hands. This was how he was when Belle sneaked a peak through one of the windows, unsure if he was inside. Suddenly she heard the front door bell ring as someone entered, and could not help but stare. Regina Mills walked into the room, her thunderous expression making Belle afraid.

"We. Need. To. Talk." She bit icily, making sure every word stood out like a sentence. Lorcan raised his head to give her a venomous scowl.

"We don't need to talk about anything. You got what you wanted. My part of this deal is done." Lorcan said quietly, warning in his voice.

"They put my boy in danger! Emma and her little friends are being far to nosy for their own good, and now they nearly killed my son!" Regina cried, gesturing wildly. "They are up to something. I don't know what, but that little stunt was not on accident. Do something Gold. Get Emma and your little whore to back off, or mark my words, I _will_ throw her in the Asylum."

"Don't you _EVER_ call Belle a whore again, do you hear me?!" He roared, standing up now and getting in Regina's face, growling low in his throat.

"Get Swan and the rest of them to back off Gold. _Please._" She hissed before turning and marching out of the shop. When Lorcan was sure she was gone, he sat back down in his chair defeated, his head in his hands.

Belle placed a hand over her mouth, half shocked. She was right. Regina was trying to use her medical records against her. And was forcing Lorcan to comply with her requests. He was protecting her, and she could not have loved him more for it. She knew she would need to tell Emma everything, especially now she knew that Regina had caught onto them. But not yet. She had a bone to pick with Lor.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I'm so, so sorry." He said quietly to no one. Belle heard his pained apology to the air as she moved to the back door of the shop. She opened the door noiselessly, and crept up to him, not wanting to let him know she was there yet. He was sobbing, the tears running down his grizzled face. Belle's heart swelled with a mixture of perfect joy and sadness. She had known all along that he loved her, but the evidence of that love was so heart warming that Belle began to cry as well. He was hurting, and Belle knew she could take away that hurt. After she made him squirm that is.

"I know you're sorry Lor. I forgive you." She said quietly. Lorcan nearly jumped out of his skin, standing up and whirling around to see her. The look in his eyes was a mixture of shock and wonderful relief.

"Belle?" He said, unable to help the joyous hope in his heart at seeing her before him, and was quite unable to keep it out of his voice. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, backing up slowly. Belle followed him, her eyes alight with all the love and understanding in her soul.

"I know that Regina has been blackmailing you into pushing me away. I know you said all of those things to protect me." She said easily, stalking after him like a tigress, her eyes now turning dark and hungry.

"I did some digging and I know she's threatening to lock me away." She continued to prowl after him, backing him up against the shelves as her eyes, dangerous and filled with desire speared him in place.

"What you don't understand Lor is that _no one_ decides my fate but _me_. Not even you." Belle was now an inch away from him, their breath mingled as Belle could see him fighting with the longing of almost three weeks apart.

"Now tell me. Why. Didn't. You. Fight?"

"Because I don't love you." He said, trying, and failing to appear indifferent. Belle gave him a dark smile.

"Wrong answer."

Belle pulled a spare pair of Emma's handcuffs from her pocket, and quick as a whip, handcuffed Lor to a metal plumbing poll directly next to the shelves. He looked at his hand, then back at her with a shocked expression. Belle continued to smile, her eyes filled with grim purpose. She took a step back as Lorcan tried to pull his hand out of the cuffs, and failed miserably. Belle slapped the papers she had down on the table and took off her coat.

"Now, we are going to stay here until I get the truth from you." Belle said, taking off her scarf and throwing both items of clothing onto the floor.

"It _is_ the truth." Lorcan growled, grasping on to some anger to make it sound believable. Belle only smiled, causing him to feel more afraid than he thought he would. She walked up to him slowly, swaying her hips in the most alluring way, and walked her fingers up his chest to wrap around his tie. She tugged lightly so that their eyes met and held.

"I don't believe you. And I'm going to make you tell me the truth, one way..." Her eyes roamed over his body in a highly sensual way before reaching his eyes. "...or another."

With that, Belle tugged on his tie hard so that their lips crashed together. Despite his protests, he kissed her back with a fervor that possessed him. He had wanted to taste her so bad, hold her in his arms and tell her that he never meant for any of it to happen. Her lips parted for him almost immediately, giving him access to her mouth and he groaned at the sensation. His free arm wrapped around her and held her against him with a crushing force. Tongues, lips, and teeth did battle for dominance as they moved against each other, Belle's hands roaming all over his chest and back. Then suddenly she pulled away, leaving him breathing hard, eyes glazed with desire.

"Say it." She said, not unaffected by his kiss. For a moment, he just stared at her, heavy lidded and reaching for her. She stepped away so that she was just out of her reach and said it again. "_Say it_."

"I don't love you." He breathed, the pain and desperation in his eyes. She was forcing him to tell her that he didn't love her, and it was killing him to do so. Belle growled and gave him a dark look.

"Looks like you need more persuasion." She spoke with a quiet grim purpose that caused Lorcan to shiver with a mingling of fear and arousal. He had never seen Belle like this, never believed her capable of such dark determination, and damned if it wasn't the _sexiest thing he had ever seen_.

She slid within his reach, grabbing his wrist to keep from touching her as she tugged on his tie, forcing him down to a kneeling position, with the handcuffs sliding down the pole. She knew his leg would be killing him, and as much as she didn't want to cause him pain, it was necessary. She stripped him of his tie, undoing the knot as he looked up into her eyes, a mixture of desperation, arousal, and curiosity in his perfect brown depths.

"Do you know how much I love your eyes Lor?" She asked quietly, her voice utterly loving. Lorcan bit back a whimper at her tone, unable to look away from her. She moved so she was cradling his head in her hands, her thumbs stroking his face as she looked at him. "I remember the first time I saw them. So brown and filled with emotion. I never wanted to look away. I could get lost in the beauty of your eyes Lor."

Lor could not help but give a broken sob at her words, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he looked at her. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she pushed him down farther. He had to maneuver his legs out from under him to keep his knee from hurting. She followed him, pushing him farther and farther until he was lying on the floor, holding himself up with one arm with her kneeling over him.

"I have loved you from afar for so long. I know you better than you know yourself Lorcan. You can't hide this from me. Now _say it._" She said, a hand on his chest and her eyes burning with a pleading love that shook him to the core. Yet he could not bring himself to say it, for if he did, there would be no going back. He would loose her, he knew he would. He hadn't built a proper case against Regina yet, even though he was close to a break through. All he needed was opportunity, and he hadn't gotten it yet.

"Belle _please_. I...I...I _can't._" Lorcan begged, his free hand moving to cup her face. His eyes begged her to understand, to walk away. If he made her say it, made him tell her the truth of his soul, he knew he would never let her go. And if he did, Regina would rip her away from him, and condemn her to a life so cruel it would kill him. So he bit back the vow he so desperately wanted to shout. She wasn't going to stand for that.

"Then you give me no choice." She whispered, tenderly covering his hand with hers, nuzzling into it. She then wrapped his tie around his free wrist in a looping knot. He struggled against her, but she was practically sitting on him and was surprisingly strong. She had his hand tied easily, and moved to tie his other arm to the pole that already restrained him. With that accomplished, Lorcan looked up at her with a mixture of dread and anticipation.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, knowing full well what she had in mind.

"I'm going to _make_ you say that you love me. Over, and over again. I'm going to make you scream how much you love me to the world. And then...I'm going to do it all...over...again."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm such an evil bitch. Yeah, I'm waiting until next chapter to give you this scene. Because I want you to wait for it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! This chapter's title comes from the song "Tell Me Lies" by Fleetwood Mac. **_

_**Next Chapter: Belle gets what she wants, and Ruby confronts Archie.**_


	14. Enough is Enough

Chapter Fourteen: Enough is Enough

Belle stared down at Lorcan for a long time, not saying anything, not moving. She straddled his waist, her eyes locked with his. She hadn't really had a plan going into this. She knew what she wanted, and she knew how to get it. And by god, she wanted this so bad it burned within her. She wanted to devour him, to brand him forever and make him tell her the truth. She wanted him to beg for her touch, to moan and growl and call her name. She wanted all of him, body and soul, and she was going to have him. And she knew, that Lorcan knew it, because he wanted it too. It was in his eyes as he looked at her, a mixture of dread and anticipation mingled in his brown depths.

"Tell me you love me Lorcan. Tell me, or I'll make you wish you never had." She vowed, bending over him so that her lips were just out of reach. Lor leaned forward to capture her lips, but she pulled away so that they were always just beyond reach. He growled low in his throat and gave her a dark look.

"Belle I _can't_. You know I can't please don't make me-" But he was cut off as Belle gripped his shirt and practically ripped it off, buttons flying in every direction. Her hands were on his chest as Lorcan breathed hard, moaning when her nails raked his abdomen. She slid down his body to trail fiery open mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. When her hips touched his already painful erection he twitched, pulling at his restraints with a groan.

"I love you Lor. I've always loved you. Only you." She said, kissing him between sentances. It was torture not being able to touch her, and even worse being unable to tell her he loved her too. Didn't she understand? That if he did, Regina would take her away and break her spirit? He had to make her understand, he had to make her see.

"Belle. Listen to me. I-" At this point in time he cried out as Belle sucked hard on one of his nipples. She swirled it in her mouth, lightly using her teeth and causing Lorcan to squirm with pleasure. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers and trousers, and his head swam with the sensations she was causing.

"I don't want to hear any words out of your mouth except 'Yes', 'Oh god', 'harder', 'faster', 'Belle', 'please', and _'I love you'._ Got it?" She asked, removing her mouth from him and tugging on his hair to get him to look at her. He was frozen, unable to look away, but also unable to voice his acquiesce. When he said nothing, Belle gave him a hard, determined look and stripped her blouse off, quickly followed by her bra. He stared at her with unabashed lust, licking his lips at the sight of her breasts. Oh how he ached to hold them. He reflexively pulled at his restraints, groaning and closing his eyes. She slowly crawled forward, bringing the soft flesh of her perfect mounds so close to his lips he could feel the heat.

"Say it Lorcan. Tell me the truth." She held her flesh just out of his reach as his eyes snapped open. He was panting harder now, his eyes dilated and fierce with longing. His face twitched with temptation and suddenly with anger.

"I don't love you! I never loved you!" He cried, beginning to thrash about. His hips began to buck, trying to throw her from him, but it only increased the friction between her core and his throbbing cock. She gripped his shoulders and laughed as he tried to throw her off of him, grinding against him until they found a rhythm. His grunts of anger and exertion turned to powerful moans of pleasure, and her laughter turned to pants and the occasional cry.

"Belle _please_. I want you so bad it's going to kill me." He begged, stilling his movements for a moment to give his knee a rest. She gave him a preditory smile and stood, moving so that she was beside him.

"You know what I want Lor. I could give you what you want. I could make this end." She said seductively, slowly stripping herself of her tight jeans and underwear, sliding them down her legs. He didn't move, his breathing hitched as he watched her. His cock twitched at her shapely legs and breasts, swinging slightly at her movements. She was the most beautiful thing on the planet and she was driving him crazy. She was kind, sweet, and amazingly brave. But this new side of Belle, this hungry, demanding, and deliciously wicked side of Belle made him half mad with love and lust. And she was going to drive him insane, he was sure of it.

"I. Don't. Love. _YOU!_" He roared, half of him terrified of what she would do, and the other half hopelessly anticipating it. She did not disappoint. She bent down and slowly unbuckled his belt, lightly grazing his erection with her hands as she did so. He groaned loudly as her mouth simultaneously nipped at his hip bones, causing him to buck against her. She pulled the zipper down slowly, her knuckles running down his throbbing member, the thin silk of his boxers the only barrier between their skin. He knew that he was going to have bruises on his wrists for weeks the way he was pulling on his tie and handcuffs. He let out a whimper of protest as she stripped his pants easily.

"Oh Lorcan. I'm beginning to think you are doing this on purpose. Tell me, have you dreamed about this?" She asked, licking his tented erection through the silk of his boxers, eliciting a cry from him that was pure music to her ears. Admittedly, she was soaking wet and panting almost as hard as he was, but this new power she had over him was addictive, and she refused to let go just yet.

"Yes!" He cried as she swirled her tongue over the tip, the silk still separating them. The combination of the silk friction and the wetness of her tongue was enough to make him want to come so bad the veins of his neck stood out as his back arched. "Oh god yes!"

"Tell me you don't love me Lorcan." Belle commanded giving another long lick.

"I don't love you." He choked out, unable to tear his eyes away from her mouth.

"Tell me you don't want me." Belle commanded again, gripping his length through the silk and squeezing. He groaned, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them back open.

"I don't want you." He growled, his hips involuntarily bucking into her hand.

"You lie."

"Please Belle. I need...I..." He begged as she stroked him through the silk, driving him half mad with pleasure. He was whimpering and moaning in ways that made Belle's eyes grow possessive and highly preditory.

"Then say it Lorcan. Say it and I'll give you _everything_ you want. Tell me." She demanded, moving so that she hovered above him, not touching, but just inches away so that he could feel her heat and her breath. His eyes rolled back into his head as her soaking wet curls lightly brushed the silk of his underwear. He was going to die from shear frustration, he was sure of it. The pain and teasing pleasure of it cause him to begin babbling, for he was now beyond the capability for rational thought.

"Belle I...I want...I...need...I...you..." He tried to buck his hips so that his cock touched her core but she moved away just in time, predicting his every move. She leaned down close, her breath grazing his ear and her breasts just barely touching his chest.

"I love you Lorcan. You are my one and only. I am yours, and you are _mine._" The possessive finality of her bold statement undid him. He was utterly lost, his love for her so strong that it swelled within him, like the tide crashing against the rocks. He would never love another like her. Their love was so strong, that it would transcend life and death. It was eternal, and the fear that was once so strong in his heart crumbled against her love. He knew then that as long as they were together, nothing could stand in the way of their love. Nothing could ever, _ever_ tear them apart, and he could be brave for her. For her smiles, for her laughter. For her tears and her heart. For their memories and for their future. He would be brave for _her_.

"_I love you!_" He shouted like a man possessed. Like he would never get to say the words again. He shook her slightly so she would meet his eyes. "I will always love you! I am yours, heart, body, and soul and _you, are, mine_!" He cried, pouring his love into his voice, his eyes, his expression. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed at her, and the transformation on her face was instantaneous. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as they lit up with love and understanding. A beautiful smile graced her face, and she could not stay away.

She pressed her body flush with his as their lips met in a passionate kiss. They had never kissed like this before. Their kisses had been gentle, they had been rough and demanding. They had been passionate, and they had been leisurely. This kiss blew them all away. This kiss was a promise, a vow and love and devotion. Their lips locked in a perfect embrace, twisting and parting in perfect harmony. The world fell away and in that moment, there was no Regina, no Storybrooke, no pain. There was only each other, and the perfection of the moment. Tears mingled until there was only one heart, one soul, one perfect being in two separate bodies. Their feelings were so in tune, so perfectly aligned that they both thought _'This is what bliss is.'_

Soon it wasn't enough, and the kiss, while still no less harmonious and perfect, turned hot and demanding. Belle touched him everywhere, rubbing against his straining member with reckless abandon. Lorcan pulled away only to speak for a moment, looking her in the eyes.

"Belle. I need you. I love you so much. Please Belle, _please!_" He begged, his voice hoarse with emotion. Belle kissed him again, her hands in his hair, tugging lightly before breaking away.

"Always Lor. Always." She vowed before moving to strip him of his underwear. He sprung free, his aching cock practically begging for her wet folds. Belle gripped his length and slid down onto him with one quick movement, evoking a strangled cry from Lorcan, and a quick little mewl of pleasure from her. Somehow Lorcan had removed his hand from the tie, and he gripped Belle's hip as she moved quickly, his own hips rising up to meet her forcefully. They needed each other so badly that there was no room for finesse or gentleness. They were both rough on each other, Lorcan's cock sliding in and out of her easily as she jerked her hips against him. The pain in his knee seemed nonexistent as he pounded into her, her moans and cries of pleasure so beautiful to his ears that he could feel his orgasm rising. Belle leaned forward so that he could take one of her nipples into his mouth, an electric current running from his mouth to pool in her womb as he did so. She felt her own climax building.

Time seemed to have no meaning as they made love. All they could feel was skin, teeth, lips, tongue, and the love they both shared. Lor reached down and touched the nub of flesh that would undo her, wanting to see her eyes as she came. As soon as his calloused hand touched her there she was ripped apart by the most forceful climax she had ever had. She screamed Lorcan's name, shaking with the force of it and her eyes stared into his. She knew somehow that was what he wanted, and when their eyes locked, her inner muscles contracting and squeezing him forcefully he came as well, crying her name and never breaking eye contact. It was the most intimate thing they had ever felt. And when they both shuddered from the earth shattering force of their simultaneous climaxes, souls touched, and they both breathed as one.

Belle collapsed on top of him, her body heavy and refusing to function properly. She knew she was probably rather heavy on him, but in that moment she couldn't seem to care. Belle could feel that her heartbeat in perfect time with Lorcan's, and that made the moment all the more intimate and perfect. He was still inside her, and the feeling of him throbbing faintly against her walls was so touching that her heart melted with love. There was no place she would rather be. Lorcan was trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed and his free hand smoothing down Belle's back. The sensation of her skin against his hands was delightful, and he didn't want to move.

They stayed like this for several minutes, knowing that they would have to talk. Neither wanted to relinquish the joy of the moment, that is until Lorcan realized how much his wrist hurt.

"I hate to spoil the moment dearest, but could you please release me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side so that the words were spoken against the corner of her mouth. She smiled and nodded, begrudgingly rising to get her coat. She grabbed the key, and made her way over to where she had locked him, and undid the handcuffs. He immediately brought the wrist to his chest and rubbed the bruise already forming there. She could not help but give a satisfied smirk at the sight as she lay back down next to him, and cuddled into his side.

"That was perfect. I got exactly what I wanted." Belle said as she drew lazy circles on Lorcan's chest. He gave a little chuckle at that, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh I will get you back for this my dear. Make no mistake."

* * *

After dressing, rearranging hair, and making a pot of tea, an emergency meeting was called for Operation Cobra. It was tricky getting everyone in one place without anyone seeing them, but never the less they managed. Soon, Ruby, Mary Margret, Emma and Henry arrived at the pawn shop.

"Alright Belle enough stalling. Tell us what happened. Why are we in the back of _his_ shop?" Emma asked, refusing to sit down with her hands on her hips. Mary and Ruby had been quietly sipping tea for a while, whilst Henry and Lorcan had been chatting about Henry's book. Belle sighed and stood putting a hand on Lorcan's shoulder in a comforting and possessive way.

"Lor is now going to be a part of Operation Cobra. He has more information, and if anyone can take down Regina, he can." Belle stated as Lorcan and Henry stopped talking. Lor looked up at Belle and placed a hand over her own on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. The look of love in his eyes as he looked at her was so unmistakable that Mary and Ruby almost sighed from the cuteness of it.

"Belle is right. I'm the only one who has gone toe-to-toe with the foul harpy, and managed to win. If you want her, you're going to need me." Lorcan said simply, turning then to look at Emma and daring her with his eyes to disagree. Emma gave him a glare.

"One minute you were telling Belle that you thought she was playing games with you for power. Now you want to help us? You're going to need to explain a bit more of what happened. Both of you." Emma said, pointing a finger at them.

"I have to admit it is a bit strange that you two are all of a sudden... together again." Mary Margret agreed, giving Belle and Lor a curious look. They both blushed faintly and Ruby nearly had tea flying out her nose at the expressions on their faces.

"On second thought Mary, Emma, I don't think you want to know _exactly_ what happened." Ruby said, trying to stifle her laughter. She could not help the next comment, however. "Didn't know you had it in you Gold. Way to go you two."

This only caused the couple to blush harder, and for Belle to grin with triumph. The three friends burst into laughter and Henry was hopelessly confused asking "Didn't have what? What are you guys talking about?" only adding to the humor of the moment. When their laughter had died to chuckles and giggles Lorcan cleared his throat and pulled a little at his tie (Belle had done a wonderful job retying it, even if it was hopelessly wrinkled).

"Yes well, do you want to know the truth or not?" He snapped, eliciting a small giggle from Belle. He gave her a glare that promised revenge, but that only made her giggle more. After everyone settled down Lorcan began to talk. "Regina came to me with a Deal. She wanted me to stop seeing Belle, make her believe I didn't love her, and do whatever she asked so long as she said 'please'. In return she wouldn't send Belle to the psychiatric ward at the Hospital. She had medical records so she could have easily asked for an evaluation."

"So? Even if she did, Belle is sane enough to pass that with flying colors!" Ruby said, still not fully understanding how Regina got him to do it.

"This is true. However, she would have sent Belle to see Dr. Hopper, and as much as I like and respect the man, he lives in fear of her. He would have done whatever she asked." Lorcan said, giving Ruby a very sympathetic look. All eyes turned to Ruby as she lifted a hand to her mouth in shock. "He would have sent her to the hospital, and although I could have fought it legally, Belle would have been pumped with so many drugs that she would look crazy. Regina would have broken her, created whatever symptoms she wanted. I would not have been able to prove that she _didn't_ belong there."

Silence filled the small space. Ruby felt tears in her eyes at Lorcan's words. Archie was a good man. He was kind and loving and sympathetic. He would never have done such a thing. Would he? Before anyone could do anything Ruby snatched up her coat and ran out the back door.

"Well that went well." Henry said sarcasticly.

* * *

"Archie open this door! We need to talk!" Ruby shouted, banging on his apartment door. It was getting rather late but Ruby didn't care. She heard scuffling inside, and then the lock. Archie opened the door, his hair all ruffled and standing in his pajamas. He looked as though he had just shoved his glasses onto his face, and his eyes adjusted for a moment.

"Ruby? What are you doing here it's..."-he looked at his watch- "...10 o'clock in the evening. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" He asked, giving her a sleepy look. Ruby shoved past him and into the room, pushing the door shut behind her.

"No Archie this can't wait. I want the truth. Are you working for Mayor Mills?" Ruby nearly shouted, her anger palpable. Archie sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that simple Ruby, but yes. I am."

"Why Archie? She's evil! She was going to use you to lock up my best friend!"

"Because if I don't, she'll hurt Marco. And you."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so now things are going to get serious. Next chapter we are going to see Operation Cobra in full swing. It might be a few days until my next update, I'm going to be writing a one shot for the fun of it. Don't worry though, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. This chapter's title is from "I Want You Now" by Depeche Mode.**_

_**Next Chapter: The heat is on, and Lorcan makes a choice.**_


End file.
